


Justo a tiempo

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Barebacking, Blood and Violence, Boys Love - Freeform, Come Eating, Drunk!Ignis, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Flufffuck, Gay Sex, Gladio!bottom, Gladnis, Ignis!top, Innocent, Killing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pre-Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sexting, Spanish Gladnis, Spanish Promptis, Underage Sex, drunk!Gladio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Gladio e Ignis se fugan de la ciudadela y acaban en un bareto en el que Gladio suele dejarse caer en su tiempo libre, pero Ignis no está costumbrado al alcohol.Esta historia pasa en algún momento antes de FFXV Brotherhood, donde Gladio tiene 19 años e Ignis, 18.





	1. Lluvia nocturna

Gladio sabía que no debieron haber tomado las dos últimas y que el delgado cuerpo de Ignis no lo aguantaría, pero así lo hicieron. Era demasiado tarde como para dejar escapar el último autobús a la ciudadela, así que el joven moreno tiraba con fuerza del brazo de Ignis mientras corrían hacia la marquesina. La lluvia hacía que el agarre de Gladio no fuese tan firme como este pensaba, haciendo que la fina muñeca de Ignis se escurriera por su mano, dejándose ir en varias ocasiones. Gladio, sonriendo, tomó a Ignis de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del consejero y continuó la marcha a la inalcanzable marquesina.

Las luces de colores de los bares se difuminaban en los cristales de las gafas de Ignis, frente a sus ojos mientras se quejaba entre risas murmurando algo de que no llegarían a la ciudadela a tiempo.

\- Claro que llegamos - tartajeó el moreno, parándose en seco y echando la vista atrás, mirando a su amigo.

El cabello rubio ceniza del consejero estaba completamente empapado, cayendo de forma natural sobre el rostro. Las gafas resbalaban poco a poco hacia la punta de la nariz, descubriendo su mirada perdida debido a la embriaguez. La camisa blanca de su uniforme se adhería con recelo al torso contrastando con el tono azulón de sus labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Gladio al darse cuenta del detalle.  
\- No lo sé - consiguió contestar Ignis.  
La respuesta puso a Gladio en guardia y, sin soltarle la mano pasó su brazo libre por los huesudos hombros del consejero, envolviéndole y atrayéndole a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - consiguió articular Ignis, esquivando la mirada de Gladio y posando sus ojos en el pecho de este, definido por su camiseta de tirantes mojada que se ceñía aún más a sus músculos.  
\- Llevarte a casa y asegurarme que ni mi padre ni tu tío nos pillen - contestó Gladio, comprimiendo aún más al rubio ceniza contra su torso - Ahora corre todo lo que puedas.  
\- No puedo correr si me agarras así - contestó Ignis, apartando a Gladio, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento.

El moreno aceleró el paso apretando más Ignis, que prácticamente colgaba de su pecho, totalmente desorientado. La piel del moreno olía a sudor y cerveza, con restos de vetiver e incienso de su colonia que iba perdiendo intensidad con cada paso. Estaba tan cerca de Gladio que sentía un aura cálida, invadiéndole cada vez más, llevándolo a otra dimensión donde ni llovía, ni había luces, ni corrían como podían, tropezándose entre ellos para librarse de una buena reprimenda.

Tras varios minutos de carrera llegaron a la marquesina completamente empapados y sin aliento; Gladio por correr e Ignis sofocado por el almizcle natural del otro.

\- ¿Estás mejor ahora? - preguntó Gladio, apoyándose en la marquesina, dejando el único asiento para Ignis, que se sentó de costado, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, justo frente al panel de los horarios.  
\- Creo que estoy incluso más mareado - respondió el consejero cerrando los ojos.

El moreno quiso echar un vistazo a los horarios y se acercó al rostro de Ignis sin molestarle. Parecía que faltaba unos minutos para que pasase el último autobús. Gladio sintió algo de alivio al ver que estaban a tiempo de llegar a casa esa noche.

\- No es perfecto, pero el 74 nos dejará bastante cerca de la ciudadela - murmuró el moreno acercándose al rostro de Ignis, intentando echar un vistazo a la ruta del mapa - Dará bastante vuelta, será un viaje largo... 

El consejero no contestó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los carnosos labios del moreno al hablarle.

\- ¿Me estás oyendo? - Gladio ondeaba su mano delante del rostro del consejero - Con las gafas empapadas no creo que veas mucho tampoco, aparte del ciego que llevas encima.

\- ¿Mh? - Ignis encaró a su amigo aún sentado en la banqueta de la marquesina. Gladio cogió las gafas del rostro del consejero suavemente y secó como pudo los cristales mojados.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca te he visto sin gafas - dijo el moreno, revisando los cristales de las gafas a contraluz.  
\- Me gusta ver el mundo a través del cristal. Es mi escudo - suspiró Ignis.  
\- ¿Escudo contra qué? - preguntó Gladio, arrodillándose delante del rubio ceniza y volviéndolo a colocar las gafas de nuevo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar. Las luces del autobús sacó a los dos jóvenes de la burbuja donde se encontraban. Gladio se incorporó y cogió la mano de Ignis suavemente - Venga, que los escalones son bastante altos.

Ignis se dejó llevar por la seguridad del moreno y porque en realidad, tampoco tenía más remedio. El alcohol se adueñó de su cuerpo y de su mente. Todo parecía volátil y efímero. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Gladio otra vez mientras este le ayudaba a subir por las escaleras del autobús, tirando de su brazo. El conductor comentó algo sobre la juventud de hoy en día y Gladio masculló un par de palabras malsonantes como contestación. Aún de la mano, Gladio llevó a Ignis a los asientos de atrás, pasando por delante de varias personas en el mismo estado que ellos, o quizá peor que estaban dispersas por el vehículo. No les prestó atención. Mandó sentar a Ignis en el asiento de la ventana y él se quedaría en el del pasillo vigilando, por si acaso. Nunca se sabe lo que les podía pasar a dos jóvenes estando solos fuera de la ciudadela en altas horas de la madrugada.

Ignis reposaba la cabeza en el frío cristal del autobús cuando el conductor bajó las luces, quedando el vehículo iluminado por las luces de emergencia del pasillo. Gladio observaba a su amigo, su piel estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal y sus labios volvieron a tornarse azules.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó preocupado el corpulento.  
\- Me da vueltas todo. El frío de la ventana parece que ayuda... - contestó Ignis entrecortadamente.  
\- ¡Estás tiritando! - exclamó Gladio.

Las manos de Ignis temblaban tímidamente sobre su regazo. Gladio maldijo la lluvia por empaparle toda su ropa y no poder cubrurlencon su chaqueta, aunque tuvo que reconocer que el gélido tacto de la lluvia despejó su cabeza de la embriaguez nublosa que la envolvía, haciendo el olor de Ignis más notorio.

El consejero seguía en estado casi catatónico, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su labio inferior temblaba nerviosamente y se le notaba incómodo. Gladio le rodeó con un brazo pasándolo por encima de sus hombros y, con el otro brazo, abrió la rejilla del aire caliente enfocándolo hacia su amigo.

\- Espero que ahora no me hagas correr - dijo el consejero, con una media sonrisa. Gladio soltó una carcajada suave. - Ahora no hace falta, solo descansa. Es posible que tengamos que volver a echar una carrera al llegar a la ciudadela.

Al oír las palabras de Gladio, Ignis relajó su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y protector. - ¿Te importa que me apoye? Tengo algo de frío - preguntó tímidamente el consejero.

Gladio contestó en silencio, apoyándose él contra su amigo dejando caer su mejilla sobre el cabello mojado de Ignis, sintiendo el aroma de su champú y las puntas de los mechones despeinados contra sus carnosos labios. Lo único que le preocupaba al moreno ahora era que su amigo no se diese cuenta de lo fuerte y rápido que le latía el corazón.

Ignis parecía dormitar a intervalos, despertándose constantemente por el bandeo del autobús que sacudía su cabeza. Gladio intentaba sujetarla como podía entre su rostro y su brazo, venciendo también él a la amenaza del sueño que se cernía sobre él. Las luces hipnóticas de la calle que se paseaban por la ventana rítmicamente, atravesaban el vaho del interior del bus, rozando el rostro de Ignis dándole tregua cada ciertos segundos, despertando la curiosidad del moreno, que bajó el rostro, acercándolo al de su amigo, sintiendo su respiración en la mandíbula. El consejero, con los ojos cerrados, levantó el rostro al sentir la respiración de Gladio.

\- Tus labios siguen azules - musitó por lo bajo el moreno.  
\- ¿Hm?- respondió somnoliento Ignis, entre abriendo los ojos.  
\- Tus labios. Están azules. Estás pálido.  


Gladio se sentía perdido. Suspiró y echó un vistazo alrededor. Había varias personas durmiendo, con los auriculares puestos, capuchas y demás formas de aislamiento pasajero. Nadie les prestaba atención. Ni siquiera ése viejo que les miró con cara de asco al verles entrar cogidos de la mano en el autobús. El guerrero tomó a su amigo por la barbilla, que mantenía los labios y los ojos entreabiertos, imbuido en un trance de éxtasis difuso. Los cálidos y carnosos labios de Gladio rabiaban por posarse sobre los de Ignis al ir acercando su rostro pausadamente al de su amigo, que le esperaba, invitándole, aguardándole.

\- Moriría por darte calor - susurró Gladio, casi ronzándose los labios.

Ignis exhaló suavemente sobre la boca de Gladio al oír sus palabras. El calor de los suculentos labios del moreno invadía los suyos al fusionar sus bocas en un lento, tímido e inepto beso. Virginales e inocentes, los dos chicos se besuqueaban, abrazándose mecánica y torpemente. Gladio notaba la fría piel de Ignis sobre su mano e Ignis, sentía un rastro ardiente justo por donde su amigo pasaba las manos. Cuello, brazos y manos del consejero quedaron conquistadas por los dedos del moreno, sin olvidar su cabello enmarañado.

Gladio tomó el rostro de Ignis con ambas manos al penetrar la boca de su amigo con su lengua con parsimonia, esperando una respuesta negativa que nunca llegó.

Y pasaron largos minutos, que a los dos amigos les parecieron segundos, hasta que el conductor del bus encendió las luces del autobús, anunciando la última parada.

El moreno al abrir los ojos descubrió que el azul de los labios de Ignis cambió de tonalidad y de lugar. Las mejillas de Ignis estaban encendidas y sus labios sutilmente inflamados por haber perdido la inocencia con los de su amigo.


	2. Sigilo

La plaza de Insomnia estaba vacía, no había ni un alma. Los semáforos cambiaban de color en vano y las farolas trabajaban sin más apreciación que la de los dos amigos orientándose desde la marquesina del autobús. No les fue difícil encontrar la dirección correcta hacia el palacio debido al gran tamaño del edificio. Anchas calles y avenidas abundaban en la ciudad. La pulcritud en punto y el orden geneal culminaban un aura tranquila y protectora. Todos los comercios permanecían cerrados a la vez que los últimos servicios de transporte cerraban su jornada nocturna. Tan solo un par de coches cruzaron una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, ahora completamente vacía, sin molestar a Gladio y a Ignis que seguían su camino a la ciudadela sin prisa pero sin pausa. Aunque Ignis se encontraba más estable, Gladio no le soltó de la mano en ningún momento. De tanto en cuando acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su amigo con el pulgar, queriendo apaciguar la intranquilidad que Ignis sentía ante la situación en la que estaban; merodeando solos por las calles después de haberse escapado de palacio.

El moreno no se confiaba de la misántropa y sobria aura que irradiaban las calles de Insomnia y evitaba a toda costa la exposición de luz de las farolas. Siendo el hijo del Escudo del Rey sería muy fácil reconocerle en caso de toparse con algún Glaive. Lo mismo aplicado a Ignis, el consejero del príncipe tampoco pasaría desapercibido bajo los focos de las solitarias calles.

Ya en el perímetro de seguridad, Gladio ideó una estrategia bastante sencilla y arriesgada para el gusto de Ignis, pero se las arreglaron para cruzar las barreras de seguridad. En el plan de Gladio gatear, rodar y correr eran tres puntos clave que no gustaron a su compañero, pero no vio otra opción viable si querían mantener el sigilo. Afortunadamente, la suerte estuvo de su parte y consiguieron colarse en el jardín frontal de palacio. Varios soldados reales hacían sus rondas por los alrededores. Gladio tenía claro que les iban a descubrir, el secreto estaba en encontrar al guardia perfecto. A poder ser, uno que hubiese empezado el trabajo esa misma semana y fuese fácil de convencer, así que se ocultaron en unos arbustos durante un buen rato. El adormecimiento vencía a Ignis que iba cabeceando de vez en cuando, pero Gladio lo impedía despertándole suavemente.

Una repentina e intensa luz cubrió a los dos jóvenes. Una voz masculina la acompañó.

\- Vaya vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La luz cegó a los dos muchachos que se cubrían los ojos con las manos. Gladio intentó echar un vistazo entre los dedos. Pudo reconocer una katana de gran tamaño - ¿Leonis?.

\- No sabéis la suerte que habéis tenido - continuó Cor, guardándose la linterna en el cinturón. - Tu padre ha terminado su guardia hace una hora. Iba a entrar en tus aposentos de palacio a dejarte tu nuevo uniforme pero se olvidó. Se ha ido a casa. ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo aquí fuera? - preguntó calmado - Otra vez has salido al maldito Spikers pero esta vez te has llevado compañía, ¿eh?

Los muchachos no contestaron. Cor prestó atención a Ignis - ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Gladio.

\- Está un poco... Indispuesto, señor Leonis - contestó Gladio con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

Cor, de cuclillas frente a Ignis, acercó su rostro al del muchacho - Apestáis a cerveza - suspiró - los dos. Atufáis a millas. Y tú no creo que vuelvas a beber en la vida, chaval.

\- No señor Leonis- consiguió responder Ignis - no volverá a ocurrir.

Cor se incorporó y agarró a Ignis del brazo, levantándolo del suelo - Si que volverá a ocurrir si, sois jóvenes e irresponsables. Únicamente espero que la próxima vez no seáis tan tontos, o que como mínimo, volváis con ropa seca y algo de dignidad

Cor retomó la marcha a la puerta del palacio sosteniendo a Ignis del brazo. Gladio les seguía de cerca unos pasos más atrás.

\- Tu tío te andaba buscando justo después de la cena. Más te vale que le des una buena excusa mañana por la mañana - continuó Cor, dándole un tirón a Ignis en el brazo - y haz el favor de darte una ducha antes de irte a dormir.

\- Si señor.

\- Mañana os quiero a las siete entrenando. Frescos y con los cinco sentidos en vuestras armas. No hay excusa.

\- ¡Si señor! - respondieron los muchachos casi al unísono.

\- Y un consejo, tomaos algo para la resaca... Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, señor Leonis - contestaron los muchachos con una torpe reverencia antes de entrar por la puerta del palacio mientras Cor les veía entrar.

 

Las luces suaves del palacio creaban enormes sombras y el personal de guardia nocturna se movía tranquilamente. Gladio e Ignis esquivaron como pudieron a la mayoría de ellos, tomando caminos separados hasta el ala donde se encontraban las alcobas. La de Gladio e Ignis estaban en el mismo pasillo, una a cada punta, pero se encontraron una pareja de guardias haciendo la ronda por allí. Con celeridad felina, Gladio pudo llegar a su cuarto y esconder a Ignis con él sin ser descubiertos. Aún con la luz apagada, los dos muchachos descansaban sobre una alfombra del suelo, recuperando el aliento tras el subidón de adrenalina.

Gladio rompió el silencio con un suspiro - Joder, hasta hemos tenido suerte que ha sido Cor el que nos ha pillado - dijo el moreno susurrando.

\- ¿Suerte al estar entrenando con Cor a las siete de la mañana cuando tengo que estar a las ocho con Noctis? Además me olvidé completamente de mi tío... - Ignis se cubría el rostro con las manos- Necesito dormir...

\- Los dos necesitamos dormir si queremos sobrevivir el entrenamiento con Cor - continuó el moreno.

\- ¿Te importa que me quede esperando aquí hasta que los guardias se vayan? - preguntó el de gafas - No me quiero arriesgar a que me pillen de nuevo. Ya he tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes hoy - dijo masajeándose las sienes.

Gladio se acercó gateando lentamente a su amigo en la oscuridad. Ignis sintió las grandes manos de su amigo sobre sus rodillas y su presencia irrumpiendo su espacio vital - Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

La oferta del moreno era tan arriesgada como tentadora, pero pudo convencer al rubio ceniza rápidamente apoyando su frente contra la suya, descolocándole las gafas con los pómulos y rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos. Ignis sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban, haciendo imposible escapar del abrazo de su amigo y zafarse de su tentadora propuesta. Cerró los ojo buscando los gruesos labios de Gladio, pero lo único que encontró fue su aliento con resabio a tabasco y alcohol, diciéndole que fuese a darse una ducha al baño mientras él rebuscaba algo para el dolor de cabeza.

La ducha fue corta y esclarecedora, despejando el cuerpo del consejero del amargo olor de la cerveza y de los chupitos que había tomado horas antes, pero ni el agua, ni la espuma de jabón pudieron borrar el rastro ardiente que sentía en los labios de los besos que Gladio le dio en la oscuridad del autobús. La ropa que Ignis vestía estaba completamente empapada, así que Gladio le prestó un kimono sencillo largo, de azul oscuro con hojas blancas. Al salir del baño, Gladio estaba sentado en el suelo con la luz de la lamparita encendida ojeando un libro de armas. Sobre la mesita de noche había un vaso grande lleno de agua y un par de pastillas para apaciguar la resaca de la mañana anterior.

\- ¿Qué tal la ducha? - preguntó Gladio en voz baja.  
\- Bien. Aún me siento aturdido, pero mejor gracias - Ignis se tomó las pastillas y el vaso entero de agua.  
\- Voy a pasar a la ducha si no te importa, la ropa húmeda me está calando - dijo el moreno, levantándose del suelo - Puedes acostarte si quieres.  
\- ¿Pretendes que duerma con esto puesto?  
\- ¿Con qué si no? Puedes quitártelo - respondió Gladio devolviendo el libro a la estantería.  
\- No llevo nada debajo.  
\- Me reitero en lo que he dicho, puedes quitártelo - contestó el moreno con una risita pícara antes de entrar al baño.

Ignis se ajustó el cinturón del kimono antes de meterse en la cama. Las sábanas estaban empapadas con el olor de la piel de Gladio, que iba calmando y seduciéndole hasta quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos.

Una presencia en la oscuridad perturbó el sueño de Ignis. Un cuerpo grande, fuerte y caliente se acomodaba a su lado y le rodeaba con una pierna y un brazo. La mera presencia del moreno a su lado borró de un plumazo cualquier rastro de cansancio, desvelándole completamente. Volvió el rostro hacia Gladio, que estaba esperándole con los labios entreabiertos deseando volver a besarle. Sus lenguas inexpertas se acariciaban la una a la otra despacio, atrapando cada rastro del sabor del otro amorosamente. Sus dientes iban chocando sin querer y se pellizcaban los labios por la falta de práctica.

Ignis siseó en varias ocasiones debido a las dentelladas accidentales por el arrojo de Gladio, que contenía fieramente las ganas que tenía de adueñarse del consejero.

\- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? - preguntó el moreno, sentándose al lado de Ignis, que yacía sobre su espalda.  
\- Me arden los labios - se quejó Ignis, que sentía los labios al rojo vivo.  
\- Será del tabasco de antes.  
\- ¿Tabasco? - preguntó confuso  
\- El Mataosos lleva tabasco - contestó Gladio echándose sobre el torso de Ignis, apoyado con las manos a los lados de los hombros de este.  
Ignis le miraba confuso desde la prisión que los brazos de Gladio eran para él.  
\- Vodka, whisky y ron con tabasco. Solo que el tuyo no llevaba picante.  
\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó curioso Ignis.  
\- Porque no quería que vomitases en la barra. Eso es prácticamente un desatascador - rió suavemente - yo ya estoy acostumbrado, pero las primeras veces eché la pota al instante.

Ignis sonrió al oír la gentil risotada del moreno.

\- Si te duelen los labios, creo que tenemos un problema porque quiero seguir besándote y no pienso parar.

Gladio, al ver los irritados y enrojecidos labios de Ignis, continuó besándole el cuello y los hombros tirando suavemente de los bordes del kimono que este vestía descubriendo parte del pecho y los hombros. El más joven, cerró los ojos esmeralda y se dejó invadir poco a poco por los besos que el moreno iba arrojando en su piel. Gladio no pudo resistir las ganas de más y desató el cinturón del kimono de Ignis despacio, buscando aprobación muda. Un suave quejido salió de la garganta de Ignis al notar las manos ardientes del moreno sobre su vientre, apartando la tosca tela, exponiéndole. Exhibiéndole. Muerto de curiosidad, Gladio recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Ignis con la mirada, a la vez que el rubor de este florecía en sus mejillas y el bulto que la ropa interior del moreno contenía se hacía más grande.

\- Nunca he estado así con nadie.

\- Ni yo. Pero me alegro de que sea contigo - respondió el moreno, bajando sus labios al pecho de su adorado, recorriendo el vientre y las caderas en suaves caricias con una mano.

Ignis acariciaba el cabello de Gladio, enmarañándolo entre sus dedos mientras este, absorto, recorría el cuerpo del más joven dejando un rastro de besos. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Ignis al sentir los dedos rodear la base de su pene y la candente lengua del moreno fundirse lentamente con su glande. El más joven ahogó un grito, apartó al moreno y se incorporó en la cama.

\- No... No estoy preparado aún, Gladio.

Gladio se relamió las gotas transparentes que había atesorado en sus labios, provenientes del cuerpo del otro - Siento si he ido demasiado deprisa.

Ignis negó con la cabeza - No me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

\- No quiero forzarte a nada que no quieras - tranquilizó Gladio a su compañero tumbándose a su lado, estrechándolo entre sus brazos - esta noche, me conformo en que te quedes conmigo.

El más joven escondió su rubor en el pecho de Gladio devolviéndole el abrazo, entrelazando las piernas y quedando profundamente dormidos en el regazo del otro.


	3. Pétalos

El entrenamiento con Cor fue más duro que de costumbre y no por torpeza, sino a las cervezas extra de la noche anterior. Las dagas de Ignis pasaron más tiempo de la habitual en el suelo, pues imágenes de Gladio quitándole la ropa pocas horas antes centelleaban aún en su memoria, distrayéndole y llevándose golpes que no tocaban. Por el contrario, Gladio descargaba su frustración sexual contra Cor, atacándole con bravura arremetiendo contra su katana. Al acabar el entrenamiento, Cor se despidió de los muchachos y Gladio se fue a las duchas del gimnasio. Por el contrario Ignis, prefirió hacerlo en su habitación y mantener la poca intimidad que le quedaba después de que Gladio se llevase parte de ella la noche anterior.

Los jóvenes se siguieron cruzando durante el día por palacio, cruzando miradas y, en el caso de Gladio, alguna sonrisa pícara. Ignis seguía las severas instrucciones de su tío con porte serio y sobrio y respondía a los gestos de Gladio bajando la vista lentamente en su dirección con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Gladio se encargó del entrenamiento de Noctis durante gran parte de la tarde.

El moreno estaba recogiendo la sala de entrenamiento cuando Ignis cruzó el pasillo con paso rápido, justo por delante de la puerta de la sala cargando algo. Al verle, Gladio salió corriendo y le chistó desde el marco de la puerta. El de gafas paró en seco y con nerviosismo se giró esperando encontrar el serio rictus de su tío, aun disgustado con Ignis por no acudir cuando se le requería durante el servicio nocturno.

\- ¡Hola! Un día largo, ¿verdad?

Ignis al ver a Gladio, relajó los hombros y el rostro -¡Hola! Sí, está siendo bastante duro. ¿Tú que tal? - una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Creo que he terminado por hoy - contestó el moreno con una sonrisa incitadora. Sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

\- Me alegro. Yo voy de camino a los salones y la recepción. Hay un evento esta noche en palacio y estoy ayudando con las flores - explicó Ignis, bajando la vista a los ramilletes de Siléreas de Tenebrae que cargaba en los brazos.

El rostro de Gladio se apagó un poco - ¿Entonces esta noche estarás ocupado?.

\- Eso me temo. Mi tío dice que le debo una por lo de anoche.

\- ¿Quizá después, cuando acabes, podríamos vernos en mi cuarto? - preguntó Gladio con un halo de esperanza en su voz, arqueando una ceja.

\- No lo sé, Gladio...

El moreno tomó de la mano fugazmente y acercó su rostro al del consejero - Tengo ganas de volver a verte y de acabar lo que empezamos anoche - susurró con voz atrayente.

Los labios de Ignis se abrieron pero no pudo articular palabra. Los ojos de Gladio parecían brillar como las últimas ascuas de leña de una fogata - Necesito volver a beber de ti, Ignis.

Ignis tragó saliva al notar el rubor de sus mejillas y el aliento de Gladio acercándose a sus labios - Tengo que volver...

\- No me evites... - Gladio apretó su mano aún más sobre la de Ignis.

\- No te estoy evitando - respondió el más joven con voz temblorosa - salvo que todo es demasiado repentino y...

-¿Y? - Gladio se notaba desesperando por una respuesta.

La timidez venció a Ignis adueñándose de su voz. Con la mano temblorosa, partió el tallo de una de las flores del ramillete y se la ofreció a Gladio antes de darse media vuelta y correr hacia los salones mientras este le observaba alejándose desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Cuando acabó de recogerlo todo, se llevó la flor a sus aposentos. La observaba mientras jugueteaba con ella delicadamente, girando el tallo entre sus dedos. Los pétalos ondeaban suavemente, sacudiendo las puntas azules, apartándose y dejando ver el centro blanquecino. La flor le recordó a Ignis la noche anterior, deshaciéndose del kimono azul exponiendo su blanca y delicada piel. Gladio se sentó en su cama que seguía deshecha, con el kimono que Ignis había llevado la noche anterior. No quiso borrar ningún vestigio de que había estado con él en ese mismo sitio. Enterró el rostro en el kimono, sintiendo las últimas notas del olor de la piel de Ignis. Inhaló lenta y profundamente, deseando que ese aroma se quedase con él para siempre. Al exhalar, la tensión de su entrepierna se hizo mucho más notoria. Dejó la prenda de nuevo en el colchón haciendo un mohín y mordiéndose el labio inferior, empezó a arrancar los pétalos de la pobre flor agonizante, deseando hacerle lo mismo a la pureza de Ignis.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación Gladio interrumpiendo su lectura nocturna. No le apetecía abrir la puerta pero, quien quiera que fuese, golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. El moreno dejó el libro al lado del kimono en su cama y fue a abrir. Entornó la puerta despacio y una sombra entró veloz, cerrando la habitación de Gladio con un portazo.  
En la penumbra de la luz de la mesita de noche, el moreno pudo ver el pecho de Ignis, subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Estaba apoyado en la pared respirando aceleradamente - Tenía ganas de verte.

Sin articular palabra, Gladio abrazó a Ignis - Te he echado de menos - susurró en su oído.

El más joven vio la cama de Gladio deshecha y los pétalos de la flor esparcidos por el suelo. Le pareció una curiosa metáfora - ¿Estabas durmiendo? - preguntó preocupado.

\- No. Estaba leyendo. Tenia esperanzas de que quizá aparecieses - contestó Gladio mientras recorría el cuello de Ignis con los labios.

Con una mano en la nuca y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda, Gladio atrapó a Ignis que no opuso resistencia ninguna. El rubio ceniza buscaba los labios de Gladio con los ojos cerrados, guiado por su respiración. El moreno lo evitaba, reprimiendo y privando al más joven de sus besos. Agarró la mandíbula del rubio ceniza y apartó su rostro hacia un lado, descubriendo la piel de su cuello encontrando varias marcas de espinillas recientes y cicatrices de acné. Recorrió la mandíbula de Ignis con los labios de lado a lado, continuó con el costado del cuello, haciéndole estremecer al morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

El moreno intentó desatar el nudo de la corbata de Ignis, pero este volvió a frenarle de nuevo agarrándole la mano - Tengo que volver en diez minutos. Noctis me espera en la cena.

\- ¿Es que no sabe estar sin ti? - Gladio continuaba besando el cuello de Ignis, paseando las manos por su cuerpo por encima de su uniforme.

\- Es... Mi trabajo - Ignis copiaba los movimientos del moreno, que este se quitó la camiseta, tentando y seduciéndole con su encanto varonil.

El fuerte torso desnudo de Gladio volvió a rodear al más joven, que con gestos aún seguía suplicando por sus tórridos besos. Él seguía negándoselos con dulzura y suavidad.

Las manos del consejero bajaron por el pecho y el abdomen del moreno, escondiéndose bajo sus pantalones. Un sutil gesto de incredulidad se formó en el rostro de Ignis al notar el excesivo tamaño de la erección de Gladio, que palpitaba y rezumaba nutridamente con el suave tacto de los dedos del consejero.

\- Te estás ganando un beso - susurró el moreno.

Ignis rodeó el miembro con su mano, realizando caricias rítmicas de arriba a abajo, esparciendo el líquido natural por todo el largo. Rozaba con su pulgar el ancho glande del moreno, mientras este apoyaba la frente en los hombros de Ignis, jadeando y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible, como si de una exquisita tortura impuesta por él mismo se tratase.

Unas gotas espesas y ardientes cayeron por los dedos del consejero avisando de lo que vendría instantes después y lo interpretó como que debía acelerar más sus movimientos. Quejidos agudos se escapaban de los labios de Gladio mientras inhalaba y exhalaba descompasado al eyacular cuantiosamente dentro de su ropa interior y en la mano del consejero, que contemplaba al moreno con sofoco notorio es su rostro.

Gladio cogió a Ignis por el pelo y de un tirón lo acercó a sus labios mientras enredaba sus dedos por el liso cabello del más joven. - Te lo has ganado - dijo antes de darle a Ignis lo que más deseaba. Sus lenguas jugueteaban con anhelo y añoranza, a forma de saludo y despedida a la vez. Ignis sacó su mano del pantalón de Gladio, aun con el rocío de su amante y desapareció por la puerta con la misma celeridad con la que había entrado, probando curioso el rastro de miel de su amante en el dorso de su mano.


	4. Siesta guiada

La fiesta duró hasta pasada la madrugada. El príncipe se ausentó a sus aposentos más temprano de lo debido eludiendo el compromiso social y exponiendo la reputación de su padre, el mismísimo rey. Por el contrario, Ignis permaneció estoico en nombre de Noctis, que dormía plácidamente en su habitación antes de medianoche. El consejero recomponía la fama del rey Regis explicando a los invitados que el príncipe se encontraba indispuesto y lamentablemente había tenido que ausentarse, pero que les llegaría una disculpa por correo escrita con su mismo puño y letra. Debido al trabajo extra de la noche anterior y los arreglos que el palacio necesitaría por la mañana, el rey mandó a mantener los servicios mínimos al personal como merecido descanso por un excelente trabado con el evento durante el día.

El sol entraba por la ventana acariciando los párpados de Gladio, despertándolo suavemente y bajándole de nuevo a la realidad arrancando las manos de Ignis, que se paseaban por su torso y la presión que sus muslos desnudos hacían sobre sus caderas. De vuelta a la clara consciencia, una desagradable sensación de humedad en su ropa interior le hizo suspirar desengañado y maldecir estar despierto. Era un buen motivo para saltar directamente a la ducha y comenzar su día.

Cuando bajó al comedor real, Noctis desayunaba solo en el gran salón. Saludó a Gladio sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del móvil.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó el moreno apartando una silla y dejando su libro al lado del desayuno en la mesa. Noctis respondió con un gruñido.  
\- ¿Cómo fue anoche? - preguntó curioso Gladio. Noctis seguía molesto, mirando su teléfono.  
\- ¿Es que no me vas a hablar?

Noctis respondió a Gladio con una mirada de reproche.

\- Está bien. Mejor te dejo solo - dijo Gladio levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus cosas. Noctis siguió con la mirada al corpulento hasta que abandonó la habitación, que volvió a posarse sobre la pantalla del aparato.

Hacía un sol radiante y corría una sosegada brisa fresca, invitando a Gladio a continuar su desayuno en el patio al lado de la cocina.

Ignis se asomó por uno de los ventanucos de la cocina, saludando a Gladio con la mano, que se terminaba el desayuno en un banco mientras leía un gran libro de portada azul. El consejero salió al patio vistiendo el mismo atuendo que la noche anterior y tras dar los buenos días a Gladio procedió a recoger su plato.

\- Buenos días - Gladio agarró la mano de Ignis cuando este se disponía a recoger su plato - No eres mi niñera.  
\- No me importa recogerte el desayuno, de todas formas tengo que volver a la cocina a por el mío.  
\- ¿Has estado toda la noche trabajando? - preguntó el moreno con preocupación sin soltarle la muñeca.  
\- Algo así.  
Gladio echó una rápida mirada alrededor y al no ver nadie, le dio un fugaz beso a Ignis en la muñeca, justo donde sus venas azules resaltaban - Ya te lo traigo yo - dijo recogiendo su plato y cubiertos.

El moreno salió de la cocina con un gran vaso de café y una tostada con una fina capa de mermelada de melocotón - Me ha dicho Aldous que esto era lo tuyo ¿Es esto lo que comes por la mañana?  
\- Normalmente si.  
\- No me extraña que estés tan delgado.  
\- ¿Tú qué sueles desayunar? - preguntó el consejero antes de morder la tostada.  
\- Depende del día, curry o un English breakfast completo-. Ignis miró con asombro a Gladio por encima del vaso de café. - Primero entreno y luego desayuno. Al revés me sería imposible. A todo esto, ¿sabes por qué Noctis está de peor humor que de costumbre?-.  
Ignis asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba el último trozo de tostada. - Podría decir que ha sido mi culpa - Gladio se limitó a negar con la cabeza, perplejo.

\- Anoche Noctis se fue a su habitación antes del discurso del rey. Decía que estaba cansado.  
\- ¿Y cual es el problema? - preguntó Gladio.  
\- El Príncipe debe estar presente y secundando todos los discursos del rey y despedir a los invitados al acabar el evento. Así que tuve que ocupar su lugar, acabando bastante tarde mi turno.  
\- Vamos, que hiciste horas extra forzadas - quiso entender Gladio.  
\- Por así decirlo si. Al ir a despertarle esta mañana le he dicho que necesito 500 cartas de disculpa escritas a mano para mañana por la mañana.  
Los ojos de Gladio se abrieron como platos - No me extraña que esté enfadado contigo.  
\- Son órdenes del Rey. Yo solo soy el mensajero - explicó Ignis, dando el último trago al café - Noctis sabe perfectamente cual es su posición, aun así se niega a aceptarlo y a cumplir con su deber.  
\- Y yo me pensaba que buscarlo por todo el palacio para entrenarle era duro. - resopló Gladio, apoyándose en el respaldo del banco estirándose. - ¿Por qué sigues llevando el uniforme de anoche?  
\- Aún no me he acostado. Llevo más de 24 horas sin dormir - contestó Ignis, masajeándose las sienes.  
\- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir un poco - dijo Gladio poniéndose de pie.  
\- Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo ahora que te he encontrado.

El corazón de Gladio pareció pararse unos segundos cuando los ojos verdes de Ignis encontraron los suyos al decir esas dulces palabras.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? - preguntó el consejero, queriendo saber más sobre el moreno.  
\- Es un recogido de memorias históricas de Insomnia - contestó Gladio mostrando la portada del libro.  
\- Parece interesante - una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ignis.  
\- Iba a leer un rato después de desayunar, pero podemos hacer algo distinto si lo prefieres.  
Ignis negó con la cabeza - Ya me está bien. Conozco el autor y siempre he tenido mucha curiosidad por leer algún trabajo más realista.

Ignis se puso de pie y siguió a Gladio por el jardín. Atravesaron varios arbustos que ya empezaban a mostrar el camino a seguir escaseando de ramas y hojas por zonas clave hasta llegar a un pequeño claro bordeado por capuchinas de colores que intentaban quitarle protagonismo a un almendro central.

\- Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito desconectar un rato - explicó Gladio sentándose en el suelo apoyado en el árbol - No he visto a nadie merodear por aquí nunca. No es un sitio de fácil acceso.  
\- Había visto este árbol desde la ventana de la habitación de Noctis, pero nunca había estado aquí antes - dijo Ignis, sentándose en el césped, en frente de Gladio.

Gladio agarró de un brazo a Ignis y de un tirón, el consejero cayó sobre el pecho del moreno, permaneciendo unos instantes abrazados. El moreno apartó el rostro para mirar directamente al de Ignis mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano hacia abajo lentamente, posándola en el ángulo de su barbilla tomándola con los dedos antes de darle un tierno e inocente beso sobre los labios. Los labios de Gladio estaban más calientes que el café que había tomado minutos antes y más dulces que la mermelada de melocotón. Los brazos del moreno rodearon al más joven, que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el fuerte pecho de Gladio. Este abrió el libro por el punto que indicaba su marca páginas.

\- Cuando acabes la página me lo dices - susurró Gladio, situando el libro delante del rostro de Ignis.  
Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás. - No puedo ver desde tan cerca.  
El moreno intentó alejar el libro lo máximo posible, probando varias posiciones que le fuesen cómodas a él y a Ignis sin buen resultado.

Gladio se acomodó de nuevo, rodeando los hombros del de gafas con un brazo, incitándole con la mano en su cabeza a que la apoyase de nuevo en su pecho. Ignis se acurrucó de costado sobre Gladio mientras escuchaba la voz calmada del moreno leerle sobre los hechos más remarcables sobre los primeros reyes de Insomnia. Los dedos de Gladio masajeaban lentamente la cabeza de Ignis, jugando con su pelo, notando como cada vez más el de gafas iba perdiendo la fuerza en su cuerpo, apoyando su peso muerto sobre el cuerpo del moreno, quedando profundamente dormido con el compás de su grave voz.

Al sentir la profunda respiración de Ignis, Gladio dejó de leer en voz alta. Continuó leyendo para si mismo no siendo capaz de retener los datos y hechos que el libro explicaba, prestando toda su atención al joven consejero, preocupándose de que mantuviese una posición cómoda durante su sueño. Gladio dejó el libro en el césped a su lado para continuar acariciando suavemente el cabello de Ignis, entrelazando sus dedos con la delicada mano ausente que descansaba en su muslo.


	5. El Evento - Rama de Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría decir que este Fic iba a constar de un sólo capítulo. El primer capítulo de esta historia "Lluvia Nocturna", iba a ser protagonizado por Noctis y Prompto, pero no puedo retener mi vena Gladnis. Así que por petición popular, he decidido añadir otra rama alternativa de la historia con Noctis y Prompto como protagonistas. 
> 
> Iré entrelanzando la historia conforme vaya evolucionando. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Dedicado a las choconiñas

[AstroStellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar) y [Davnere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere)  
  
  
La tensión se acumulaba en las manos del príncipe. Toda su atención estaba posada en el punto débil de su oponente, que se disponía a hacer una carga ofensiva con el último aliento que le quedaba. De pronto, todo se volvió negro y un grito de fracaso salió de la garganta del príncipe.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Era necesario? ¿De verdad?- gritó Noctis, frustrado.  
\- Llevo llamándote desde hace más de media hora - reprochó Ignis, quitándole el mando de la consola de un tirón - Tu traje está planchado y listo en el vestidor. Volveré en cinco minutos, si no estás listo me temo que tendré que avisar al rey de lo sucedido.

Ignis abandonó la habitación, escuchando a su alteza resoplar, blasfemar con el chocar de varios cojines contra la puerta al cerrarse.

Noctis se pasó las manos por la cabeza, alborotándose el pelo, apretando los dientes y deseando la peor de las muertes a su consejero. Minutos más tarde se sintió mal por ello. Antes de saltar de la cama, echó un vistazo a su móvil, que había estado vibrando mientras él estaba ocupado con la partida.

_"¿Has matado ya al Mephistóveda?"_

Noctis volvió a resollar fuertemente al recordar el fundido en negro de la pantalla del televisor causado por Ignis, y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla:

_"Que va tío, Iggy me ha apagado la consola cuando estaba a punto de cargármelo"_

Noctis se dirigió al vestidor mientras se desnudaba, dejando el rastro de ropa de camino. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar cuando se estaba abotonando la camisa.

_"Te está costando Eones. Yo me lo cargué a la segunda"_

Leyó el mensaje con cara burlona, fastidiado.

 _"Bien por ti"_ , contestó el príncipe, seco. Continuó vistiéndose cuando otro recibió otro mensaje

 _"Te lo puedo pasar yo si quieres. No sabía que fueras tan manco jugando"_. Varios emoticonos de caritas sonrientes acompañaban al texto.

La puerta se abrió y Noctis reconoció el sonido de la suela de los zapatos de Ignis entrando en la habitación.

\- ¡Ya voy! - gritó Noctis desde el vestidor - ¡Me estoy atando la corbata!-.

Los pasos se acercaban al vestidor. Ignis llamó a la puerta con los nudillos - No sabes atarte una corbata debidamente. ¿Puedo entrar?-.

Noctis volvió a remugar algo claramente desde fuera, Ignis lo tomó como una afirmativa y entró. Noctis estaba completamente vestido con un traje negro azabache, cinturón y zapatos a juego. La corbata caía desde el cuello, pasando por la pechera de la camisa del príncipe. Los largos dedos de Ignis arreglaron un nudo Fishbone en el cuello de la camisa de Noctis, el favorito del príncipe por emular la raspa de un pez.

\- Hoy llevas un nudo Fishbone a modo de disculpa por lo de antes - dijo el consejero mientras ayudaba a Noctis a ponerse la americana.

El príncipe bajó la mirada al suelo, mostrando un limitado rastro de vergüenza por su actitud - Es solo un juego.  
\- Si, quizá lo sea, pero parece importante para ti - continuó Ignis, ajustando el cierre de la capa del príncipe con celeridad - Llegamos tarde, alteza.

El salón principal estaba listo y todo el personal estaba esperando a los invitados en sus posiciones. Mesas con lujosos canapés estaban perfectamente preparadas. Lámparas de araña colgaban del techo unidas por guirnaldas doradas resaltando un gran fresco mostrando los Sidéreos. El mismo motivo se podía ver en los cuadros que decoraban la sala, junto a varios retratos de la familia real. Alfombras rojas cubrían el suelo de mármol, y un atril coronaba un pequeño escenario del salón. El tío de Ignis se encargó de toda la organización del evento y, en el mismo instante que Ignis y Noctis entraron, el rey Regis lo cubría de elogios por un trabajo impecable. El rey avistó a los dos jóvenes y les hizo un gesto con la mano. Noctis avanzó primero e Ignis, unos pasos más atrás, haciendo una gran reverencia al aproximarse al rey y su tío.

El reyo tomó a Noctis de los hombros y, tras pedir permiso, se lo llevó con él dando un paseo por el salón, repasando con él el orden del protocolo de la fiesta. Ignis y su tío les despidieron con una pulcra reverencia.

\- Ignis, necesito que hagas un encargo con urgencia - susurró el señor Scienia.  
\- Si, tío. - Ignis se irguió frente a su tío, esperando más órdenes.  
\- Hay dos mesas que aún están esperando los ramos de Siléreas de Tenebrae. Necesito que vayas urgentemente a las cocheras. En breve llegará el furgón de la florista y, cuando los tengas, ven directamente al salón. El más mínimo cambio de humedad en los tallos podría arruinar los pétalos.  
\- ¡Sí señor!-.

Tras responder, Ignis con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta y, una vez cerrada echó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia las cocheras.

El teléfono de Noctis no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo, distrayéndole de la explicación de su padre. Seguía los documentos con los ojos, pero no era capaz de retener ninguna palabra en su memoria. Tampoco hizo caso a Ignis cuando este le estuvo insistiendo toda la semana en que sería útil memorizar el texto del discuro para evitar en gran parte quedarse en blanco. Una vez el rey se retiró, Noctis se escondió en un rincón a mirar sus mensajes. Todos eran de Prompto hablando de como derrotar al jefe final del juego. Noctis empezó a teclear:

_"Estoy en una cena de Palacio - Tostón. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?"_

Algo distrajo a Noctis del móvil. Ignis entró más deprisa y más acalorado de lo normal cargando las flores. Su tío se acercó a y cogió los ramilletes de los brazos del joven.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar. El rey Regis y Noctis tomaron sus posiciones. Noctis sacó el móvil de nuevo rápidamente y mensajeó a Prompto sin leer las múltiples respuestas que le había enviado su amigo ni varios archivos de fotos que éste le habia enviado:

_"Ignis acaba de entrar corriendo en el salón y los granos le relucen más de lo rojo que está"_

El rey Regis le dio un sutil toque en el brazo con el codo a Noctis con una sonrisa. El príncipe no necesitó más indicaciones para volver a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

La gala empezó con buen pie. Presidentes de varias corporaciones daban discursos técnicos de larga duración acompañados de gráficos y porcentages. Los invitados disfrutaron de un interludio musical entre varios discursos. La suave música provenía del piano de cola donde Noctis estaba sentando, siendo observado por la afluencia mientras tocaba una delicada pieza clásica. El rey sonreía orgulloso desde el trono en la penumbra. Ignis, junto a su tío, estaban al fondo del salón con el personal de servicio.

Al terminar la pieza, Noctis se levantó e hizo una perfecta reverencia a los invitados bajo la luz de un duro foco. Ignis sonrió y suspiró aliviado al ver que había valido la pena tantas horas de ensayo de un gesto tan simple. El príncipe fue cubierto por un gran aplauso al encenderse las luces de nuevo poco a poco y al retornar al lado del trono de su padre.

Otro pianista tomó el relevo continuando ambientando la noche al comenzar el catering. Ya se respiraba un ambiente más relajado entre los invitados, que deambulaban hablando los unos con los otros formando pequeños grupos. Noctis bajó por las escaleras al salón, evitando el contacto visual con los invitados, yendo directo al plato con los mini perritos calientes, tomando puñados de ellos cuando notó una presencia a su lado.  
\- Noctis...- carraspeó Ignis.  
\- ¡Déjame vivir un poco! - contestó Noctis, elevando el tono algo más de lo requerido, con los carrillos llenos.  
\- Solo pido que mantengas la glotonería al mínimo.  
\- Que sí, que vale... - contestó Noctis sin siquiera mirar a Ignis a la cara agitando una mano.  
\- Recuerda que en media hora empieza tu discurso.

Noctis miró por encima del hombro a Ignis y continuó comiendo a un ritmo más pausado, sin contestarle.

\- Voy a volver a mi posición. Estoy a tu disposición cuando lo necesites, alteza - Ignis se despidió con una reverencia y volvió al lado de su tío.

Noctis se escondió tras una cortina, en un rincón del salón, con dos perritos en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a leer los mensajes que aún no había revisado. La respuesta a la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo, Prompto respondió a Noctis con varias fotos de su brazo y su torso desnudo. Noctis casi se atraganta al verlas. Un texto acompañaba una de las fotos:

_"Estoy haciendo pesas. ¿Se nota eh?"_

Noctis no pudo apartar la vista de una foto que mostraba el flaco pecho de Prompto, decorado con miles de pecas, como constelaciones de estrellas, bordeando sus pezones rosados y coronando sus hombros. Las clavículas y los tendones del cuello marcaban sombras duras sobre la blanquecina piel de Prompto. El joven príncipe no había visto nunca nada tan bello y puro. Tragó saliva y se olvidó de los perritos calientes al notar que le faltaba espacio en el pantalón. Necesitaba contestar algo a su amigo, pero lo que le parecía decirle quizá no sería demasiado adecuado debido a la situación y al medio.

El tío de Ignis se asomó por la cortina donde Noctis estaba escondiendo. - ¿Su alteza?  
Noctis, de un brinco, guardó el móvil en el pantalón y volvió la cara. - ¿S-sí? - tartamudeó.  
\- Pronto será su turno, le sugiero que tome posiciones.  
A Noctis se le cayó el mundo encima. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para subir al atril, además que le sería imposible esconder la prominente erección.  
\- No me encuentro muy bien, señor Scientia - mintió Noctis, haciendo un puchero.  
\- ¿Está indispuesto?- preguntó el tío de Ignis, con preocupación en la voz.  
\- Si, creo que habrá sido algo que he comido. He ido varias veces al baño -  
\- En ese caso, será mejor que se ausente a sus aposentos. Mandaré al personal al revisar el catering y una enfermera subirá a verle en breves.

El tío de Ignis, ayudó a Noctis a ponerse en pie y le dirigió a las escaleras. Ignis, los veía alejarse de lejos. Una vez el tío de Ignis se despidió del príncipe con una reverencia, se dio media vuelta y volvió al salón. Ignis intentó seguir a Noctis pero este echó a correr y su tío le agarró del brazo.

\- El príncipe se ha vuelto a escapar de sus tareas reales. ¿Te sabes el discurso? - preguntó directamente.  
\- Lo escribí yo mismo, tío - contestó Ignis.  
\- Perfecto. Avisaré a su majestad de lo ocurrido. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El tío de Ignis desapareció por el pasillo a paso rápido. Ignis se apoyó en una pared y se pasó las manos por las sientes, suspirando, intentando calmarse ya que en su cabeza tenía otro tipo de planes para esa noche que implicaban menos gente y actos formales.


	6. El Manual

Una sensación húmeda y cálida el los labios despertó al joven consejero, que abría los ojos con dificultad bajo el sol de la mañana.  
  
\- Despierta, bello durmiente bromeó el moreno, besando a Ignis en la frente mientras este se desperezaba moviendo los hombros.  
-¿He dormido mucho?.  
\- No, una media horita. Pero no se si estás en la mejor posición y además, tengo que ir al baño - sonrió Gladio.  
\- Será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto - suspiró Ignis, frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas.  
\- Lamentablemente, creo que si. - Gladio besó al más joven en la mejilla - Pero podemos vernos después si te parece.  
\- ¿Luego, cuando? - preguntó Ignis poniéndose de pie.  
\- ¿Podemos ahcer algo cuando te despiertes, si te parece? - preguntó el moreno con voz maliciosa, agarrando a Ignis por la parte baja de la cintura, abusando de él con su mirada ambarina, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.  
\- No pienso volver al bar otra vez - contestó Ignis, sonrojándose al sentir como Gladio le desnudaba con la mirada.  
\- Te escribo luego más tarde, a ver cómo te encuentras. Será mejor que salgamos por separado del jardín. Ve tu primero - Gladio agarró a Ignis de la nuca, lamiéndole los labios lentamente, haciendo que este los abriese despacio, dejando entrar la lengua del moreno, que arremetía feroz en la boca del consejero.  
  
Estuvieron varios minutos aislados del mundo que los rodeaba, existiendo solo en la realidad del otro. Gladio rompió la magia del beso, dándole una cachetada en una nalga al de gafas - Te voy a echar de menos. Ve-.   
  
El rostro de Ignis brillaba incandescente, quedándose boquiabierto por el gesto del moreno. Se alejó del claro del jardín corriendo grácil y silenciosamente bajo la visión de Gladio, que fijó sus ojos en el trasero del consejero.  
  


 

El pasional beso acabó con la dulce somnolencia de Gladio al haber estado sentando sin moverse bajo los rayos del sol, que se colaban entre las flores del almendro, y el calor del cuerpo de Ignis. Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines para despejarse y encontrar algo que hacer durante la mañana. Continuó la caminata por el jardín de la parte este del palacio. Innumerables arbustos de flores estaban ordenados por tipos y color de flor. El jardín zen estaba libre, así que decidió tomar el rastrillo para peinar la arena y meditar un rato.  
  
Un cuerpo veloz cruzó por la arboleda de sauces levantando la guardia del moreno. Al no poseer arma encima, decidió empuñar el rastrillo, tomar un par de piedras de tamaño considerable del jardín y se dirigió con sigilo dónde había visto la figura. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto ya que le sería imposible camuflarse detrás de un árbol por tu tamaño.  
  
Una cabeza rubia asomó entre dos árboles y Gladio tiró una de las piedras, acertando de refilón en la puntiaguda cabeza. Un lloro agudo y un sonido de caída rompió el silencio. Gladio esprintó siguiendo el sonido de los quejidos.  
  
-¿Prompto? -  
  
El rubio rodaba por el suelo con las manos cerca de la coronilla siseando entre dientes por el dolor - ¡Joder, ahora me saldrá un chichón!-.  
  
-¿Pero qué narices estás haciendo aquí, escondiéndote?- preguntó el moreno, dejando el rastrillo en el suelo ayudando al pecoso a levantarse del suelo.  
\- Sí. De Cor - contestó Prompto con una mueca de dolor.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho ya?  
\- ¡Nada!  
\- Hoy es posible que tenga el día libre - se extrañó Gladio - Quizá ni está en la ciudadela.  
\- ¡Bueno, pues mejor! - el pecoso se sacudía la ropa con las manos.  
\- ¿Dónde vas? - insistió el moreno.  
\- A ver a Noctis. Quiere que le pase al Mephistóveda.  
\- ¿Aún está con esa mierda?¡Si no cuesta nada! - exclamó Gladio.  
  
Prompto le respondió elevando los hombros.  
  
-¿Sabes cómo llegar a la entrada principal? - preguntó el moreno.  
\- No. Nunca había estado aquí antes - contestó Prompto mirando alrededor suyo.  
\- Te acompaño.  
Con pesadez en su voz, el moreno se puso en camino a la entrada. Prompto lo seguía dando saltitos y corretando detrás de él. Hablándole de sus progresos con las pesas y el entrenamiento con Cor.  
  


 

Después de comer con su padre y su hermana, Gladio subió de nuevo a su habitación a leer un rato. Con el estómago lleno y tumbado en la cama, no opuso resistencia a los deseos de Morfeo, quedándose dormido tras avanzar solo unas pocas páginas de su libro, pero su letargo no duró mucho. El corto tintineo del móvil de Gladio interrumpió el descanso con un corto mensaje.  
  
 _"Hola"_  
  
Se frotó los ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor.  
  
 _"Buenas ¿Ya te has despertado?"_ Escribió como respuesta.  
  
 _"Si. Además, ahora acabo de comer y me siento mejor. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"_ Contestó Ignis  
  
 _"Estaba echándome una siesta involuntaria"_  
  
 _"¿Te he despertado?"_  
  
 _"Si, pero no te preocupes. No quería dormirme"_  
  
 _"Lo siento"_  
  
 _"No te preocupes, no estoy cansado"_  
  
Hubo una pausa de unos diez minutos. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ decidió preguntar Gladio  
  
 _" Estoy recogiendo mi cuarto. Luego me daré una ducha. ¿Sigues estando libre?¿Tienes algo que hacer?"_  
  
Una sonrisa brotó en el rostro de Gladio. _"Esperar a que acabes. Éso es lo que tengo que hacer"._  
  
 _"Pásate por mi habitación en media hora"_  
  
Gladio se levantó de la cama de un brinco y tecleó su último mensaje antes de salir por la puerta. _" Tus deseos son órdenes. Hasta ahora"._

 

  
Los nudillos de Gladio golpearon la puerta de la habitación de Ignis. Segundos más tardes el joven consejero abrió la puerta con el pelo húmedo vestido con ropa informal. Se asomó tímidamente por el hueco de la puerta, sonriendo retraído, con la mirada baja. Un palpito tierno golpeó el pecho de Gladio ante la castidad que Ignis irradiaba con solo un simple gesto.  
  
\- Entra, por favor - invitó el más joven, casi escondido detrás de la puerta.  
  
El moreno apartó la puerta suavemente entrando a la habitación con decisión, haciendo retroceder al rubio ceniza. Gladio cerró la puerta lentamente y bloqueó la puerta con el cerrojo. La habitación de Ignis permanecía en penumbra. Las cortinas estaban echadas y las ventanas cerradas pese al fresco ambiente que se percibía. La bruma de la ducha se percibía en la piel de Ignis, que seguía rosada debido al agua caliente.  
  
Gladio se sentó en la cama de Ignis. Le llamó la atención un libró con la portada cubierta.  
  
-¿Qué estás leyendo? - preguntó amigable.  
  
Ignis se puso muy nervioso y cogió el libro rápidamente - No es nada.  
  
\- Me gustaría saber que estás leyendo, de verdad - Gladio sonrió - Te estuve leyendo parte de mi libro antes, ¿recuerdas?.  
\- Por supuesto que me acuerdo - tartamudeó Ignis.  
\- ¿Entonces, me lo vas a enseñar? - insistió Gladio  
  
Ignis suspiró y acercó el libro a Gladio. Sin esperar un instante, este lo abrió buscando el título en las primeras hojas del libro. Su sonrisa curiosa desapareció y levantó las cejas, incrédulo.  
  
\- Vaya, no te veía para nada leyendo este tipo de cosas - dijo Gladio mientras pasaba las páginas del libro rápidamente, leyendo por encima los diferentes títulos de los capítulos del libro.  
  
Ignis se ponía cada vez más nervioso al oír las páginas del libro pasar - Yo... Bueno. No tengo mucha idea de como va todo ésto...  
  
Gladio se incorporó y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio de madera que había a los pies de la cama - Siempre podemos aprender juntos ¿no crees? Creo que ése libro es demasiado técnico-.  
  
Ignis pareció asentir con la cabeza, aunque podría haber sido confundido con un escalofrío al oír la voz de Gladio. Esté tomó de las manos a Ignis, entrelazando los dedos, acercándose entrecerrando los ojos al buscar los labios del más joven, que mantenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y el cuerpo rígido de la tensión causada por los nervios.  
  
\- ¿Estás asustado? - susurró Gladio, acariciando la punta de nariz de Ignis con la suya. Este negó levemente con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Entiendes que no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, verdad? - Ignis asintió de la misma forma, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, rozando la nariz de Gladio.  
\- ¿Sabes que no tiene que haber penetración para hacer el amor con alguien, verdad? - Gladio paseaba sus manos por los brazos de Ignis, intentando relajarle \- No busco hacer éso ahora mimo.  
Ignis posó sus manos en los bíceps de Gladio, subiéndolas hacia los hombros y apoyando ahí su mejilla - ¿Prefieres que te lo haga yo a tí? - preguntó el consejero, avergonzado y confundido.  
El tono de voz hizo a Gladio retener una tierna risa. Abrazó la cabeza de Ignis en un gesto cándido \- No le des más vueltas Ignis, solo quiero estar contigo, tocarte, sentirte...  
  
Ignis asomó la cara entre los brazos de Gladio con las gafas descolocadas sonriendo. Ahora parecía mucho más calmado y confiado. El moreno volvió a colocarle las gafas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sellando la conversación que habían tenido.   
  
Ignis comenzó a pasear sus manos por la trabajada espada del moreno, a la vez que este tomaba a Ignis en brazos y lo tumbaba en la cama. Gladio clavó una rodilla en el colchón y se quitó la camiseta tirándola a los pies de la cama. Ignis sentía que debía estar al mismo nivel que el moreno, así que hizo lo mismo, invitándole a echarse sobre él después de deshacerse de su prenda.  
  
Los dos muchachos se enroscaron, acariciándose y besándose perdidamente. Las manos tímidas temblaban ante la novedad y la incertidumbre del cuerpo del otro. Las bocas pedían unos instantes de pausa, pues necesitaban inspirar de vez en cuando para no ahogarse tras los besos más largos. Mordeduras más fuertes de lo debido dejarían marcas violáceas al día siguiente en el cuello y los hombros de cada uno. Jadeos, carraspeos indicando cambiar de postura o apartar un brazo, suspiros y algún que otro ronquido accidental irrumpían el silencio de la habitación. Ignis notaba la entrepierna de Gladio empujando contra la parte interna de su muslo con un ángulo extraño. Inhibido por lo que Gladio pudiese pensar sobre él y el libro que tanto quería esconder, bajó lentamente la cinturilla elástica del pantalón del moreno por la parte frontal, pasando sus manos entre los dos cuerpos. Gladio suspiraba con la boca abierta, sintiendo como los largos dedos de Ignis invadían su intimidad lentamente, bajando el ritmo al llegar al vello púbico. Le dio permiso al consejero para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo mordiéndo y chupándole el labio inferior lascivamente. Asi pués continuó acariciándole el pubis y el liso bajo vientre a Gladio, apartándole el pantalón con los antebrazos, bajándolo pausadamente apenas sin querer.  
  
Gladio no pudo contenerse las ganas de más y se desvistió el mismo, sacándose el pantalón de un par de patadas. Sin pensarlo y sin espera, desnudó a Ignis, que le pilló de improvisto, inhalando súbitamente por sorpresa.  
  
\- ¿Es demasiado? - preguntó Gladio al tumbarse al lado del rubio ceniza.  
  
El consejero negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner las manos en el vientre de Gladio. Este decidió darle unos minutos a Ignis y cerró los ojos centrándose en el tacto del consejero. Ignis sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer después, ya que había practicado con él mismo varias veces, pero jamás en un miembro tan ancho. Gladio imitaba en el rubio ceniza el mismo ritmo lento, conteniéndose de más mientras le miraba a los ojos. Los mantenía entrecerrados, dejando ver un destello verdoso brillante, resaltados por su piel rojiza y transpirada. Sus labios pedían la carne de los suyos, deseo que fue incapaz de negarse.  
  
El consejero siguió con su afán de sorprender a Gladio y cambió de posición, dejando al moreno tumbado sobre su espalda invadiendo gran parte de la cama. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre los fuertes muslos del moreno. En esa posición, alcanzaba perfectamente el miembro de Gladio y este se deleitaba de una vista perfecta del grácil cuerpo de Ignis, aunque no pudo contener el instinto de cerrar los ojos frente a la excitación y las caricias que le eran brindadas.  
  
Una sensación nueva quebró el exquisito aturdimiento del moreno y abrió los ojos lentamente, descubriendo que el de gafas estaba acariciando su miembro con el suyo propio, estimulándolos con una mano.  
  
Gladio se apoyó con los codos para tener una mejor visión de lo que Ignis estaba haciendo y ante tan beatífico espectáculo, quiso también participar acercando una mano al conjunto. La sensación eran tan sencilla pero intensa, que el moreno tuvo que arrodillarse frente a Ignis.  
  
Los dos arrodillados se abrazaban y se acariciaban acompasadamente, perdiéndose entre jadeos intensos, volviéndose cada vez más fuertes y más agudos. El consejero pareció querer articular palabras pero no fue capaz de encontrar, pues Gladio no le dio tregua ni oportunidad de hacerle entender que estaba al borde del delirio. No lo necesitaba saber. Los gestos del consejero eran como un libro abierto para él. Apretaba los ojos y los dientes, sofocado y rindiéndose ante su adorador mientras su cuerpo pulsaba de menos a más, a mucho más, como nunca había hecho antes, desatando el más intenso de los orgasmos sobre el falo, muslo y parte del vientre de Gladio, que le observaba embelesado al descubrir el lado más crudo y limpio de Ignis.  
  
Silbidos salían de los pulmones de Ignis mientras volvía a la dura realidad. Pasaron unos instantes abrazados de rodillas. Aun así, Gladio seguía buscándole, pidiendo ahora su turno, rodeando el cuello de Ignis de un hilo de besos. Giró a Ignis sobre si mismo, quedando de espaldas al moreno, que seguía cubriendo los hombros y la nuca del rubio ceniza con tiernos besos. Las callosas manos vagaban por la cintura y las caderas del más joven. Este apoyó las manos en listón de madera del pie de la cama.  
  
Las palpables nalgas eran demasiado tentadoras para Gladio como para resistirse a ellas. Las acariciaba con las manos, haciendo movimientos circulares y acercando su cuerpo al del consejero. Ansioso, quiso tentar a su suerte y, lamiéndose copiosamente las yemas de sus dedos anular y corazón, aplicó saliva en le prieto orificio de Ignis.  
  
\- Solo quiero un tiento - susurró con voz grave.  
  
El de gafas entornó el rostro al de Gladio y pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza del moreno al arquear la espalda, a la vez que este acomodaba su amplio bálano en la entrada de Ignis para estimularse a si mismo con el roce de su cuerpo. La saliva y la propia humedad del pene del moreno le fueron más que suficiente. La visión de tener a Ignis bajo sus deseos, la tensión sobre su glande y el torpe rozamiento, remató el muro de contención de Gladio, que empezó a sacudir su cuerpo con impulsos cortos e intensos al eyacular abundantemente entre las nalgas del consejero.  
  
\- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? - preguntó el moreno, abrazándose a la espalda de Ignis mientras recuperaba el aliento de nuevo.  
\- ¿A que te refieres? - el consejero devolvió la pregunta, girando el torso buscando el rostro de Gladio.  
\- Lo de tocarme... Tocarnos con las... -.  
Ignis interrumpió la frase - No sé, solo ha surgido - contestó incorporándose, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Gladio, entrelazando los dedos sobre las grandes manos que descansaban sobre su vientre.  
  
Las manos del moreno volvían a deambular por el delgado y delicado cuerpo de Ignis tiernamente. Sonreía al oler su cabello y percibir los restos que quedaban de él sobre su cuerpo. Absorto en sus pensamientos, Gladio soltó una risotada.  
  
\- ¿Cómo era el título del libro ése? "¿Cómo hacerle el amor a un hombre?" - preguntó burlón.  
\- Algo parecido. No te lo pienso confirmar - contestó avergonzado Ignis.  
Gladio lo achuchó entre sus brazos al sentir la timidez de las palabras del más joven - No te va a hacer falta ningún libro.


	7. Sabor a mi - Rama de Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va ligado directamente con los sucesos del "Capítulo 4: Siesta guiada " Lo encontrareis aqui: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710932/chapters/44672248
> 
> Esta rama está dedicada a las Choconiñas, porque le estoy pillando el gusto a Promptis.

La puerta de la habitación del príncipe se cerró con un golpe contundente. Respiraba nervioso con el móvil en su mano, dudando si debería volver a echar otro vistazo a las fotos que su amigo pecoso le había enviado. Miró alrededor en vano, haciendo tiempo y consultando con su conciencia antes de encender la pantalla. Volvió a revisar las fotos prestando más atención a cada una. Sus ojos grises se perdían entre la palidez rosácea y las pecas de la piel del rubio. En ninguna de las fotos se le veía la cara completamente pero en una, parte de sus labios asomaba por la esquina de la imagen. 

Noctis avanzó despacio por su cuarto, deambulando con el teléfono en la mano y quitándose el atuendo de ceremonias, dejando caer la capa, luego la chaqueta, la corbata y el cinturón. Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, se echó sobre la cama boca arriba, dejando las piernas colgando. 

La cama era tan alta que los pies no rozaban el suelo, ni siquiera cuando los dedos se enroscaban y estiraban al meter su mano en el pantalón, acariciando la punta de su miembro mientras intentaba contar las pecas de alrededor de los pezones de su amigo mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo, esparciendo su humedad por toda su largura, apretando los dedos contra si mismo y clavando sus ojos en los labios de Prompto, que dibujaban media sonrisa marcando la comisura dándole un aire pícaro. Noctis se preguntaba si Prompto sonreiría así cuando se toca.

El mero pensamiento de Prompto tocándose hizo estremecer al joven príncipe. Se imaginaba al rubio en la misma posición que él, tocándose, jadeando y pensando en él. Noctis se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que hasta le pareció oír a su amigo resollar a su lado. Un súbito torbellino zarandeó el cuerpo del príncipe, estirando los pies y tensando sus extremidades. Levantó el cuello y pudo ver las últimas gotas de su semilla cayendo sobre el vientre, manchando el borde inferior de su camisa negra. Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras recuperaba el aliento - Ignis me va a matar.   
  
Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama y desbloqueó la pantalla del móvil. Volvió a mirar las fotos de Prompto de pasada, en parte, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, sucio y como que, por algún motivo, había traicionado el honor de su amigo, aun así, decidió contestarle:   
  
__ "Sigues siendo un tirillas. Me he ido de la ceremonia, era un palazo. ¿Te vienes mañana un rato y echamos unos vicios?"   
  
Alguien porfiaba el silencio de la habitación de Noctis. Él, sospechando que fuese su padre, se alborotó el pelo, bajó de la cama encorvado y con una mano en el estómago abrió la puerta.    
  
\- ¿Alteza?   
\- Hola, Ignis - respondió Noctis con un mohín.   
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó el joven chambelán.   
\- Algo mejor ahora. He vomitado varias veces.    
\- Entiendo - Ignis no se creía ni una sola palabra de Noctis - He llevado el discurso por ti. La fiesta acaba de terminar y todo el mundo se ha ido ya. Su majestad el rey me ha enviado para asegurarse que estás bien.    
  
Noctis miraba a Ignis con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyado en la puerta, intentando dar más dramatismo y fragilidad a su aspecto.    
  
\- El rey también ha mandado que debes escribir quinientas cartas de disculpa por no haber podido hacer tu discurso. Las quiere escritas a mano, firmadas y revisadas para ser enviadas al día siguiente - la voz de Ignis sonaba autoritaria y firme.    
  
-¿Estás de coña? - exclamó Noctis con los ojos como platos.    
\- Son órdenes del rey - explicó Ignis.    
\- ¡Escríbelas tú por mi! - exigió el príncipe levantando la voz.   
El consejero carraspeó, tomándose unos segundos para pensar la mejor respuesta posible - Me tengo que no va a ser posible Noctis. El rey quiere revisar cada una de las cartas y lacrarlas a mano. Además, aún tengo que ayudar a mi tío a recoger el salón y demás-.   
  
Noctis puso cara de desagrado. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria y que esas cartas tenían que estar escritas mañana, fastidiando otros planes que él tenía en la cabeza.   
  
\- Además, mañana tengo el día libre - añadió el de gafas.   
\- ¡No es justo! - se quejó el príncipe, alzando aún más la voz.   
  
Ignis decidió no seguir con la conversación. Hizo una breve reverencia y se despidió - Espero que su alteza se encuentre mejor por la mañana. Buenas noches.    
  
El portazo resonó por todo el pasillo mientras Ignis se alejaba y volvía al salón. Noctis, enfurruñado, se tiró en plancha a la cama y se lió a puñetazos con la almohada hasta que se sintó absurdo. Quiso consultar la hora en su móvil pero un mensaje de Prompto le había estado esperando y le distrajo de su fin.    
  
__ "¡Por mi estupendo! ¿A qué hora me paso por allí?"   
  
Noctis resopló, contestó a su amigo y se echó boca abajo a dormir esperando que se le pasase el enfado.   
  
  


  
  
  
La mañana vino rápido. Unos pasos suaves despertaron a Noctis, que rodó por la cama ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas. Espió de reojo y vio a Ignis con la misma ropa de anoche dejando una bandeja con lo que parecían ser tarjetas, pluma, tinta y sobres.    
  
\- Buenos días Noctis. El desayuno está listo - dijo mientras abría las persianas - Mi turno ya ha acabado. Me voy a desayunar.    
  
\- No pienso escribir eso - contestó el príncipe con voz rasposa.    
  
\- No voy a debatir contigo. Oficialmente estoy en mi tiempo libre - dijo Ignis justo antes de cerrar la puerta precipitadamente, evitando otra contestación de Noctis.    
  
La escasa cena de anoche le pasó factura al moreno, así que decidió vestirse con ropa informal y bajar al comedor a desayunar sin peinarse ni lavarse la cara. 

El comedor estaba vacío y una cúpula de plata cubría el desayuno del príncipe. Noctis se sentó en la silla y destapó él mismo la cúpula descubriendo un desayuno continental con zumo, té, pastas dulces, tostadas y charcutería. Empezó a comer con desgana mientras revisaba un panel de noticias de videojuegos cuando Gladio entró en la habitación.   
  
\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó el moreno, dejando su desayuno y su libro en la mesa. Noctis no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con él, así que le ignoró prestando toda su atención al móvil. 

\- ¿Cómo fue anoche? - Gladio insistía al ver que Noctis no contestaba - ¿Es que no me vas a hablar? 

Noctis respondió a Gladio con una mirada de reproche -¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie? - se preguntó el príncipe. 

\- Está bien. Mejor te dejo solo - dijo Gladio levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus cosas. Noctis siguió con la mirada al corpulento hasta que abandonó la habitación, que volvió a posarse sobre la pantalla del aparato al recibir un mensaje de Prompto.    
  
_ "Buenas, tío. ¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy?" _ __  
  
Noctis resopló, recordando las cartas   
  
_ "Sí. Pero tengo que escribir 500 cartas de disculpa" _ __  
__  
_ "¡No sabía que se podían ofender a tantas personas a la vez!" _ __  
__  
_ "Ya, bueno, para todo hay una primera vez" _ __  
__  
_ "Mientras escribes, te paso el Mephistóveda" _ __  
__  
_ "Hecho. Vente cuando quieras. Avisaré a los guardias" _ __  
__  
_ "Ok." _ __  
  


  
  
  


Una de las doncellas de palacio llamó a la puerta de Noctis con los nudillos   
  
-¿Alteza? - se oyó desde fuera de la habitación - Disculpadme alteza, tiene visita. El señor Argentum me acompaña.   
  
Noctis dejó la pluma que estaba utilizando para escribir las cartas de disculpa en el tintero con cuidado, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta. La doncella hizo una reverencia y, frente a ella, estaba su pecoso amigo, risueño y alegre como de costumbre.    
  
\- Gracias Henrietta, puede retirarse - dijo Noctis, cortés.    
  
La doncella volvió a bajar la cabeza y dejó a los dos muchachos solos en la habitación. Prompto se sentó descuidadamente en los pies de la cama de Noctis, con los pies colgando. Noctis, al volver a su escritorio y echar un vistazo a su amigo, al verle las piernas colgando de la cama, recordó los hechos de anoche, que intentó disuadir de su mente sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.   
  
\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Prompto, quitándose los zapatos a patadas con los pies.    
\- Sí, es solo… las dichosas cartas, ya sabes - explicó el príncipe   
\- ¡Qué palo! No sabía que Ignis fuese tan estricto con estas cosas - resopló el rubio.   
\- Seguramente sea cosa de mi padre…    
Prompto le interrumpió - ¡Oh, he visto a Gladio en el jardín! Me ha tirado una piedra-.   
-¿Qué? - exclamó el príncipe incrédulo.   
\- Me estaba escondiendo de Cor y vino Gladio por detrás y me ha apedreado - explicó el rubio.   
\- ¡Sólo se te ocurre a ti esconderte en el jardín del palacio! - dijo entre risotadas el moreno - En fin, voy a seguir con ésto. Ya sabes dónde está el mando - suspiró Noctis, volviendo la vista al montón de papeles de su escritorio.    
\- ¡Si señor! - exclamó contento Prompto, saltando de la cama.   
  
Frente a la cama, había un mueble que escondía un gran televisor. Prompto tenía total conocimiento de dicho mueble. Apretó varios botones, encendiendo varias luces de la unidad y descubriendo altavoces y la pantalla, que estaban escondidos detrás de unos paneles de madera tallada. Abrió un cajón y sacó un set completo de auriculares y mando a juego. Se colocó los auriculares y encendió la consola por el mando desde la cama.    
  
\- ¿Cuantas llevas escritas? - preguntó Prompto, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.    
\- Trescientas sesenta y dos   
\- ¿Eh? ¡No te oigo! - el rubio levantó la voz al tener los auriculares a todo volumen.    
El muchacho del pelo azabache sonrió de medio lado al ver a su amigo más contrado que él y continuó escribiendo metódicamente las cartas. Aunque ése método no fuese con su personalidad, Ignis le enseñó varias formas de realizar arduas y repetitivas tareas burocráticas y le pareció que no había mejor momento que ése para ponerlas en práctica. Quería acabar lo más rápido posible y unirse a su amigo. En varias maneras.    
  
  
  
Extrañamente, Noctis acabó las cartas antes que Prompto acabase con el Mephistóveda. Apiló los sobres y recogió el tintero, dejándolo todos listo para cuando lo viniesen a buscar. De un bote se unió a la partida con Prompto, cogiendo otro mando del cajón.    
  
\- ¿Y ahora quién es el manco, eh? - se burló Noctis de la falta de pericia del rubio.    
Prompto lo miraba con desafío - Aun tienes muy poco nivel, tienes que grindear bastante.   
\- ¿Qué tengo que, qué? - el príncipe se mostraba confuso.   
\- Grindear. Subir de nivel. Hasta que no pases del nivel 35 ni te acerques al jefe.   
\- ¡Pero dijiste que te pasaste el juego y ni habías llegado al 30! - exclamó el moreno.    
\- Ya, pero yo he jugado en nivel fácil - sonreía Prompto   
\- ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Así no se vale! - se quejó Noctis, empujando al rubio, cayendo los dos sobre la espalda de Prompto.   
  
Este sonreía, pero su sonrisa se desvanecía al notar la respiración de Noctis cada vez más cerca. El príncipe le cogió de las muñecas y fijaba sus ojos grises sobre los ojos púrpura del rubio a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro. Sería la estridente música electrónica que retumbaba en los oídos de Prompto, pero su gesto irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo.    
  
\- ¿Viste las fotos que te envié anoche? - preguntó. Noctis asintió con la cabeza.   
\- ¿Te gustaron? - susurró esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. El del pelo azabache volvió a asentir lentamente.    
\- ¿Quieres más? - continuaba tentándole el pecoso, mordiéndose el labio. El príncipe no supo cómo reaccionar al ver como el pecoso se liberaba de su débil agarre y se quitaba la camiseta, así que se apartó mientras le miraba con la boca abierta.    


Prompto, al no esperarse la reacción de Noctis, se sentó y se quitó los auriculares dejándolos sobre la colcha de la cama de príncipe.    
  
\- ¿Me la vuelvo a poner? - preguntó sin ganas el rubio, dirigiendo sus ojos a su camiseta, que reposaba cerca de las almohadas. Noctis, inmóvil, negó con la cabeza.    
  


Había pensado en tantas maneras distintas de tocar y explorar de forma lasciva el cuerpo de su amigo, que ahora no podía ni siquiera encontrar su voz bajo la cortina de confianza que mostraba Prompto, estando igual o más de nervioso que el moreno tras ella.   
  
El pecoso, de rodillas, se acercó a Noctis y le cogió de una mano, colocándola en su pecho - ¿Quieres tocarme? - continuó preguntando el rubio.    
  
El príncipe acariciaba el plano pecho de su amigo suavemente con una mano, siguiendo el rastro de sus pecas con los ojos. Este suspiraba, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose al notar las dos manos del muchacho de los ojos grises sobre su piel, entreabrió la boca y dejó salir un largo y profundo suspiro. Sus mejillas encendidas por la indecencia de sus actos, escondían ahora sus pecas, que adornaban la blanca piel del muchacho rubio. Tuvo el valor de devolverle la mirada a Noctis, que lo contemplaba embelesado y ausente por no saber lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos más básicos.    
  
El moreno se quitó la camiseta, mostrando su flaco y firme torso. Prompto no pudo retenerse y puso sus manos en el botón del pantalón el príncipe, desabrochándolo rápidamente, y bajandolos hasta las rodillas. Noctis se tumbó en la cama y alzó las rodillas mientras tiraba del pantalón hacia abajo, quedándose en ropa interior frente al pecoso. Este se echó sobre el pecho de Noctis, besándole rápida y nerviosamente la piel, bajando a su abdomen, acariciándole los pezones con las yemas de los dedos con una mano y con la otra le bajaba despacio la cinturilla del bóxer descubriendo la rosada redondez.   
  
Prompto liberó al príncipe de toda prenda y se abrió paso entre sus muslos a besos por la cara interna de las piernas, de las rodillas a las ingles. Este miraba a una cabeza puntiaguda algo perdida pero segura en su objetivo acercarse a su intimidad. Se estremeció al notar la lengua caliente de Prompto acariciando sus testículos y su miembro en una misma pasada. El rubio parecía confuso pero disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Mantuvo el rostro cerca de la entrepierna de Noctis mientras le masturbaba, golpeándose la mejilla torpemente con el pene de este al querer atraparlo con la boca en varias ocasiones. El moreno movía los pies nerviosamente tal y como hacía la noche anterior, pero hoy la compañía de su amigo era real. El pecoso se lamió dos dedos repetidas veces dejando hilos de saliva y fluidos del moreno por el camino al bajar su mano hasta la entrada de este, masajeandola, haciendo círculos con dos dedos y ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre su tafanario a la vez que volvía a introducirse la erección en su boca.    
  
Los dedos de Noctis se enroscaban en la colcha, jadeando y respirando por la boca, dejándose tomar por el que había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo. Apretó los dientes al notar una leve pinchazo cuando Prompto metió la punta de su dedo corazón en su cuerpo. Este al darse cuenta del respingo del príncipe, sacó el dedo y continuó lamiendo la zona brevemente, aplicando más saliva. El rubio levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro del príncipe mientras volvía a meterle el dedo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, esta vez sin respingo ni pinchazo, así pues Prompto volvió a lamer y besar torpemente el miembro de Noctis, que palpitaba rítimicamente a ritmo de los quejidos del moreno al volverse más agudos. El príncipe intentó apartar el rostro de su amigo al notar el inminente orgasmo, pero el pecoso se negó e insistió más en su faena. Noctis descargó en la garganta de Prompto, haciéndole toser ahogándose brevemente aunque pareció no importarle mucho al rubio cuando tragaba todo resto de su boca y se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.    
  
Volvieron a la realidad y el juego seguía en pausa, los auriculares a todo volumen continuaban emitiendo la sobreexcitada música y la ropa del príncipe estaba desperdigada por la cama. Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados pero felices, no comprendiendo del todo lo que acababa de suceder. Noctis se apoyó con los codos, fijado sus ojos grises en el rostro del pecoso.    
  
\- ¿Estás… bien? - preguntó, inseguro.    
\- Sí. Todo bien. ¿Y tú? - respondió Prompto al no encontrar una respuesta adecuada.    
\- Ahá… - Noctis asentía con la cabeza - Será mejor que me vista….   
\- Eh, sí, eso estaría bien - contestó el rubio, pasándose la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza - Voy a seguir con el Mephistóveda - añadió poniéndose la camiseta.   
\- Vale - contestó seco el moreno mientras se vestía.    
  


Prompto se colocó los auriculares de nuevo y continuó la partida. Noctis se sentó al lado de su amigo en silencio viéndole jugar por un rato. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.    
  
En la habitación solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los botones del mando de la consola hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta del príncipe. Noctis saltó de la cama de un bote y se colocó el pelo antes de abrir. Era Henrietta de nuevo.    
  
\- Disculpe que le interrumpa alteza - dijo con una reverencia - su majestad el rey me ha ordenado que venga a recoger las cartas para los invitados de la fiesta de anoche.   
\- Ah, sí. Un momento, por favor- Noctis entornó la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio. Cogió la bandeja con el kit de escritura y las cartas en sus sobres para dárselas a Henrietta.    
\- Gracias su alteza - respondió Henrietta bajando la cabeza ligeramente - El rey también me ha anunciado que la familia Nox- Fleuret están de camino en una visita sorpresa. Es posible que lleguen mañana al mediodía. Al rey le gustaría que pensase en alguna actividad para hacer con Lady Lunafreya.   
  
Noctis asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras despedirse de la doncella. Prompto había estado escuchando la conversación con los auriculares descansando en su cuello.    
  
\- ¿Vuelve Luna? - preguntó poniendo la partida en pausa.   
\- Eso parece… - suspiró el moreno, sentándose al lado de su amigo.    
\- ¿Tienes ganas de verla? - la voz de Prompto temblaba y flaqueaba.   
\- No es mala chica, pero preferiría pasar la tarde con alguien más especial - contestó Noctis cogiéndole la mano al pecoso. Este sonrió con coloretes en sus mejillas moteadas.   
  
Se quedaron unos minutos tocándose las manos, jugueteando lentamente con los dedos del otro mientras se sonreían.    
  
\- Eh, Prompto… -    
\- ¿Hm? -    
\- No me has besado - dijo el príncipe retraído.    
\- Lo que su alteza desee - contestó el rubio al acercarse a los labios de Noctis.   
  
Prompto apresó los labios del príncipe con los suyos con cortos y tímidos besos secos en la cerrada boca del moreno, que iba relajando los labios, abriéndolos y recibiendo la lengua del rubio con cierto resapio salado.     



	8. Mirada Carmesí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigo con la historia entreladaza. Este capítulo va seguido del "Capítulo 6: El Manual". Os dejo el enlace aquí abajo:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710932/chapters/44744818

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cama de Ignis viendo como la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana iba mermando poco a poco. Se contaban tiernas anécdotas mientras se miraban a los ojos y se hacían sonreír con tiernos detalles. Las caricias fueron las protagonistas de la tarde, seguidas muy de cerca por tiernos besos en los labios y en el dorso de las manos que el moreno dejaba en los dorsos de las manos del de gafas. También disfrutaban de largos ratos de silencio descansando en el pecho del otro, sintiendo el latir de los corazones, que parecían sincronizarse el uno con el del otro.   
  
La cabeza y el brazo de Ignis descansaban en el pecho de Gladio, rodeándolo bajo la axila.   
  
\- ¿Desde cuando usas gafas? - preguntó el moreno mientras acariciaba el pelo del más joven.   
\- No lo sé. No tengo recuerdos sin ellas, seguramente era muy joven-.   
  
Con una sonrisa, Gladio le quitó las gafas con cuidado y se las puso él mismo.

\- Nunca he necesitado gafas. ¿No te molestan todo el día sobre la nariz? - Preguntó el moreno mirando tras los cristales al rubio ceniza.    
\- Te acabas acostumbrando. Pero sí, hay días que siento alivio cuando me las quito - respondió el chambelán, incorporándose en la cama boca abajo, apoyándose sobre los codos y mirando al moreno con una tierna sonrisa - ¡Te quedan bien!- .  
  
El moreno clavó sus ojos en el rostro del más joven mirándolo, hechizado por los angulosos y delicados rasgos que se escondían tras las gafas que nunca abandonaban su rostro - Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca te he visto antes sin gafas-.   
  
El Ignis rió, cortado -¿Éso es algo malo?- preguntó curioso.    
\- No. Diferente. Las gafas te dan un aire más serio - contestó el corpulento, acariciándole el rostro lentamente con el dorso de los dedos. Quería decirle que era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, que su mirada podría derretirlo en segundos, pero no se atrevió y suspiró conteniendose.    
  
\- A ti las gafas te hacen parecer más listo - contestó el consejero con una sonrisa, intentando provocar al moreno- Nunca he besado antes a nadie con gafas-.   
  
\- Has dicho “más” listo. No está mal - dijo, colocándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz, gesto que solía hacer Ignis frecuentemente, antes de tomar su rostro con las manos y darle un tierno y cálido beso en los labios, rozando los suyos notoriamente más carnosos contra los del más joven - Ahora ya no puedes decir lo mismo. ¿Algo más que no hayas hecho y que quieras hacer?- añadió confiado Gladio.    
  
Ignis bajó la mirada con cierto aire de aflicción. El moreno se incorporó, tomó la barbilla del chambelán para levantarle el rostro - Ya hemos hablado de ésto. Con estar así contigo tengo más que suficiente - susurró mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.    
  
Este asintió, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Gladio, notando el gran tamaño de ellas y todas las cicatrices que había en su piel. Alzó el brazo y le quitó las gafas con cuidado para ponerselas él mismo - Te prefiero sin gafas-.   
  
\- Yo te prefiero a ti. Siempre - Suspiró el más grande, rodando sobre el pecho del chambelán, tomándole de las muñecas, dejándolas a la altura de la cabeza. 

Le observaba atento, recordando la primera vez que estuvieron solos. Tenía ese recuerdo grabado a fuego en su memoria tan intensamente que prácticamente podía ver el kimono azul que le prestó para dormir deslizándose exquisitamente por su cuerpo, revelando lo más íntimo sólo para él. La mirada algo asustadiza y alerta de Ignis rompió el embelesamiento de Gladio, que se apartó de golpe, soltando las muñecas del muchacho.

  
\- Lo siento, no pretendía hacer éso. Me es imposible resistirme, eres mi debilidad - confesó, sentándose en la cama al lado del consejero. Este se incorporó a su lado, rozándose las muñecas con la mano contraria justo por donde el moreno le había tomado. - ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar algo? ¿Tienes que volver a casa o te puedes quedar? - preguntó para romper la tensión del momento.    
  
\- A mis padres les gustaría cenar hoy conmigo, es posible que pase la noche en casa y vuelva mañana temprano - respondió Ignis, con porte serio.    
  
Gladio cogió las manos del otro delicadamente, giró su muñecas y posó un beso en cada una, justo por donde más se marcaban sus venas - En ese caso, voy a dejar que te prepares. Iré a ver si encuentro a mi padre. Si no estás por aquí esta noche no vale la pena que me quede.    
  
Recogió su ropa de los pies de la cama y se vistió de espaldas al consejero,que seguía cabizbajo en la cama.    
  
Se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios - Hasta mañana Iggy, te echaré muchísimo de menos -.   
  
\- ...Hasta mañana - consiguió articular nerviosamente el rubio ceniza justo antes que Gladio cerrase la puerta.

  
Mientras Ignis se vestía, iba revisando su agenda para el día siguiente. Sabía que tenía un día ocupado y que esperaban la visita de los Nox-Fleuret. Posiblemente debería seguir a Noctis todo el día por la ciudadela a disposición de los más jóvenes de la familia, los hermanos Ravus y Lunafreya. Quizá preparar alguna actividad del gusto de los visitantes u organizar entretenimiento. La imagen de Gladio mirándole con deseo mientras le sujetaba las muñecas no abandonaba su mente. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? No era miedo, ni aflicción. Confiaba plenamente en su palabra y sabía perfectamente que si le prometió esperar a que él estuviese listo, lo haría. Intentó abandonar el pensamiento al no poder comprender qué era aquel sentimiento. Quizá sólo fuera la desilusión de no haber continuado con lo que Gladio había empezado.    
  
  


 

Era otro ajetreado día en el palacio y el personal estaba exaltado. Debía estar todo preparado y listo para la visita de los Nox-Fleuret. Gladio llegó a la ciudadela con su padre antes del desayuno del rey. Clarus debía escoltar a su majestad durante todo el día hasta nuevo aviso, igual que debía hacer Gladio con el príncipe.    
  
Cuando Ignis se dirigía a la habitación del principe para despertarle, vió una figura con porte gallardo. Vestía el atuendo formal de la guardia real. Traje negro algo más ancho y espacioso en caso de tener que ponerse en defensa con partes de armadura plateadas en la pechera, hombros y muslos. El de gafas no pudo contener la sonrisa al imaginarse quién sería. Gladio tenía prohibida cualquier interacción con nadie que no fuese de la guardia hasta nueva orden y permaneció quieto con la postura recta al lado de la puerta de la habitación cuando Ignis cruzó por delante suyo. Este le miró al rostro. El escudo del príncipe mantenía la vista al frente, como si fuese una de aquellas estatuas clásicas, maldiciendo no poder darle un beso de buenos días tras una larga noche pensando en él.    
  
\- Buenos días, Gladio - susurró Ignis mirándole a los ojos  sabiendo que no podía responderle, aunque se percató de un leve pesado suspiro del guardián, que interpretó como saludo.   
  
El chambelán vestía también su atuendo formal de consejero real. Era negro y bastante parecido a grandes rasgos al del príncipe, salvo que su capa era más larga y no portaba las condecoraciones doradas. El único adorno dorado era una correa que cruzaba desde un hombro hasta el cuello alzado del traje, acabando en un broche ovalado a juego con sus ojos.    
  
Sus nudillos cubiertos por un guante blanco llamaron a la puerta del príncipe varias veces sin obtener respuesta.    
  
\- ¡Buenos días, alteza! - exclamó Ignis desde el pasillo - Si no dispongo de respuesta en breves segundos, me dispongo a entrar-.   
  
El chambelán continuó llamando a la puerta sin respuesta, así que puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró despacio - Noctis, con permiso - dijo mientras abría la puerta despacio.    
  
Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas y corría una brisa fresca. La cama estaba deshecha y sin rastro del príncipe.    
  
Ignis entró a la habitación con paso firme. No era normal encontrarse el cuarto del príncipe totalmente ventilado y muchísimo menos sin estar él enterrado en la cama.

-¿Noctis? ¡Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia! - el tono de voz de Ignis sonaba firme y preocupado, poniendo a Gladio en estado de alerta.    
  
  
La puerta del vestidor se abrió y Noctis sacó la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.    
  
El príncipe, estaba prácticamente vestido, peinado y aseado. Una corbata negra de seda caía desde el cuello de la camisa del traje de ceremonias -¿Me ayudas con ésto?- preguntó al de gafas.    
  
\- Por supuesto - respondió el chambelán, aún atónito ajustándose las gafas mientras se dirigía al vestidor. -Te despertaste temprano hoy - dijo con algo de asombro.   


\- Si, no sé. Anoche caí redondo bastante temprano. Supongo - digo con aire pasivo al notar el nudo de la corbata ajustarse a su cuello.   
  
\- Te ayudo con las medallas y puedes bajar a desayunar -. El consejero abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de madera con una cerradura.  
  
\- Ya he desayunado - contestó el príncipe con la misma actitud pasota, quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
\- Vaya… ya veo - Ignis apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - En ese caso tienes tiempo libre hasta que lleguen los Nox-Fleuret. No vayas muy lejos del salón central, por favor-. El consejero acabó de ponerle las medallas al príncipe y se retiró de la habitación. Gladio seguía en la misma postura que cuando Ignis entró a la habitación pero tenía una aura bastante agitada.   
  
\- No hay de qué preocuparse, ha sido una falsa alarma - dijo Ignis con voz calmada. Pudo ver como los hombros del moreno se destensaron sutilmente.  
  
  


  
  
Las campanillas de alarma del servicio del palacio sonaban con fulgor, avisando que los Nox-Fleuret habían llegado. Todo el mundo en palacio ocupaba sus puestos. Varios pendones y estandartes con las banderas de Tenebrae y de Lucis ondeaban en la entrada. El gentío de los civiles formaba una masa en la entrada del control de la Ciudadela aplaudiendo y aclamando el nombre de Lunafreya a coro. Una flota de coches blancos se acercaba a la entrada principal de palacio a velocidad lenta, escoltados por los Glaives reales. Noctis, al lado de su padre el rey Regis, esperaba a los visitantes, junto a Gladio y a Clarus, cada uno detrás de su respectivo protegido. Ignis, su tío y varios altos cargos del consejo real esperaban metros atrás.

El chambelán no podía despegar sus ojos de la espalda de Gladio. La casaca larga remarcaba sus amplios hombros creando arrugas de tensión en los picos de la chaqueta, pues sus bíceps ocupaban toda la anchura de la manga, marcandolos, dándoles protagonismo, haciéndole recordar al chambelán que había estado descansando entre esos brazos horas atrás. La cintura del moreno formaba una curva perfecta y sinuosa. El pantalón, igual que las mangas, sufría la tensión que los músculos de los muslos y las nalgas ejercían sobre la tela, acentuando las redondeces del cuerpo del chico. Tan ensimismado estaba en su visión que, si no llega a ser por el codazo que su tío le dió, casi se le pasa saludar con una reverencia a los Nox-Fleuret cuando estos salieron del coche oficial.    
  
Al erguir su cuerpo tras el saludo, Ignid sintió una presencia felina sobre él. Levantó la mirada curiosa, atenta y calculadora, para encontrarse con que el hijo de los Nox-Fleuret, Ravus, le estaba observando atentamente con su autoritaria ojeada bicolor. Ignis jamás había visto al muchacho, pero había oído que era poseedor de exótica belleza albina y ojos de color dispar. Se sorprendió al ver que todas las habladurías que rondaban los medios sobre él eran verdad. El joven era algo más mayor que él, de piel pálida, cabello largo y blanco. Sus ojos eran de diferente color; uno azul cielo y otro púrpura. Tenían un hálito misterioso y aterrador, como si mirasen dentro de los pensamientos sobre el pobre desgraciado que se posasen. Vestía galas largas, blancas con adornos plateados. Sus andares, volátiles y firmes eran hipnotizantes y llamaban la atención de cualquiera independientemente del género. Un gesto de asombro apareció en el rostro de Ignis cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Noctis y Lunafreya seguían los pasos de Ravus, pero hablan de forma amigable y relajada, saltándose el protocolo. Pero a nadie le importó. Les seguía Gladio, que mantenía la espalda recta, los puños y los dientes apretados al ver el cruce de miradas entre el níveo visitante y el chambelán.

 

Los Lucis guiaron a los Nox-Fleuret a uno de los claustros privados. Una fuente de piedra era la protagonista del jardín. Arbustos de flores blancas, lirios y calas del mismo color abundaban entre el herbazal. Frondosas hiedras en flor blanca se enroscaban en los pilares con fuerza. Varias mesas con aperitivos típicos de Insomnia estaban repartidas por el pequeño jardín. Una vez los consejeros reales abandonaron el lugar, ambas familias reales dejaron de lado las formalidades y empezaron a comer y a charlar amistosamente. Luna, al lado del príncipe, hablaba calmadamente, mientras él se atestaba la boca de aperitivos y el rey Regis mantenía una intensa conversación con el matrimonio Nox-Fleuret. Por el contrario, Ravus seguía de pie al lado de una de las mesas revisando la comida con gesto descontento.    
  
Con un gesto de la mano, avisó al personal del servicio.    
  
\- ¿Mi señor? - se inclinaba una chica vestida con uniforme.   
\- Necesito compañía - dijo sin mirar a la muchacha - Solicito un acompañante inmediatamente.    
\- ¿Quiere que avise a alguien del consejo real, mi señor? - preguntó confusa la muchacha.   
\- El consejero del príncipe. Que venga - dijo en tono seco, moviendo una mano.   
\- Si señor. Enseguida, mi señor - la chica se volvió a inclinar y abandonó el claustro a paso rápido.    
  
Gladio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ravus y presenció los gestos despectivos y el lenguaje no verbal altivo del joven. Al estar escoltando una de las puertas del jardín, le fue imposible escuchar la conversación, pero comenzó a atar cabos cuando la doncella apareció varios minutos después acompañada de Ignis, aún vistiendo su atuendo de ceremonias.    
  
Los ojos ámbar del moreno se tornaron rojos de furia. Podía sentir como una de sus muelas se resquebrajaba de la tensión provocada por su mandíbula. Sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, cerrada en puño tembloroso de rabia.    


La muchacha acompañó a Ignis donde estaba Ravus y tras despedirse con una reverencia los dejó solos. Ravus empezó a sonreír levemente ante la presencia del de gafas, que se mantenía en su posición, rechazando cualquier tipo de comida que el visitante le ofrecía. Y así pasaron varias horas en las que a Gladio le parecieron años, luchando contra si mismo y obligándose a no separar la cabeza del cuerpo de Ravus con sus manos desnudas.

 

  
  
Regis solicitó la presencia de Noctis y Luna para dar un paseo con los Nox-Fleuret. Ravus, en cambio, fue escoltado por Gladio hacia el salón de la guardia real donde iban a atender a una charla dada por Cor.    
  
  
Ignis volvió con su tío para ayudar a preparar el salón principal para la cena. Volviendo a colocar adornos y flores con el servicio, tuvo un déja-vû, cavilando en sus pensamientos. Era una tarea que hacía tan asiduamente que le permitía algo de paz mental. Pensaba en las cartas que escribió Noctis a los invitados del último evento, en que el ojo azul de Ravus hacía juego con las Siléreas de Tenebrae que estaba colocando en el jarrón de la repisa de la ventana… Pero algo, fuera del palacio, importunó su vista. Forzó la vista para ver mejor esas dos figuras danzantes que se movían en el cortijo. Una blanca, la otra negra, una rápida, la otra rotunda, una grácil y otra brava. Ravus y Gladio se batían en duelo bajo la vista de la guardia real, incluyendo a Clarus y Cor. El chambelán aspiró aire ante la visión de tan fiera lucha. El tamaño del cuerpo y la espada del moreno le hacía estar en plena desventaja ante Ravus, que arremetía sin piedad contra el mandoble de Lucis con golpes encadenados, sin darle tiempo a Gladio a atacar si quiera.   
  
El visitante de Tenebrae dirigía la punta de la espada hacia el rostro del moreno, y, en unos de esos estoques, propinó un tajo en la cara de Gladio, cubriendo su vista de un tono carmesí y llenando su boca de sabor metálico. Ignis, petrificado, vio como Clarus daba el combate por terminado, dando por vencedor a Ravus, que dirigió su mirada forastera sobre los ojos jade de Ignis, causándole un gélido escalofrío por toda su espina.    
  
La incertidumbre no dejaba pensar a Ignis con claridad. Le era terminantemente prohibida abandonar su posición y estuvo en tensión toda la cena y los eventos posteriores. Noctis se dio cuenta de que Ignis estaba más distante y disperso que de costumbre y reclamó su atención.   
  
\- No sabía que esto también te parecía un muermo - bisbiseó Noctis - Los Nox-Fleuret solo hablan de gilipolleces ¿Tú los entiendes?.   


\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Ignis, sobresaltado por las palabras del príncipe.   


\- ¡Que son un coñazo!-.   


\- Ruego me disculpe alteza, pero no veo adecuadas ese tipo de comentarios - regañó suavemente el chambelán.    


\- ¡Tío, hasta tú estás aburrido! - exclamó el de los ojos grises.   


\- No es hastío por los Nox-Fleuret, alteza. - suspiró - Es Gladio. Creo que está herido.   


 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Noctis, incrédulo.    


Ignis se agachó un poco más y bajó aún más la voz - Cuando estaba preparando el salón, vi a la guardia con Ravus y Gladio. Se batían a duelo de espadas.   


\- ¡Pero es imposible ganar a Ravus! - interrumpió el príncipe.    


El consejero, con una mano hizo un gesto para que Noctis se calmase, aunque también valía para él - Y así ha sido. Clarus se ha llevado a Gladio. Tenía la cara ensangrentada-.   


\- ¿Cómo es que no han dicho nada? -.   


Ignis negó con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba vacío, su mirada triste y su gesto roto. - Tú eres el único que puede darme permiso para ir a verle, Noctis - imploró vaporosamente, bajando el rostro.    


\- Corre. Ya aviso a mi padre - sonrió de costado el príncipe.    


El chambelán suspiró profundamente y estrechó brevemente la mano de Noctis, dándole las gracias.    
  
Ignis hizo una reverencia al rey y a los Nox-Fleuret antes de abandonar la sala. Al cerrarse la puerta corrió como una gacela a la enfermería, esquivando al personal y a los guardias, que lo miraban atónitos. La capa ondeaba casi paralela al suelo, los pies volaban como si llevase las sandalias de Hermes y su corazón latía apresurado y desesperado como un tigre enjaulado. Por muy deprisa que corriese, parecía que los pasillos de palacio se estiraban y retorcían cual laberinto hecho de cristal y espejo, distorsionando la realidad y el tiempo. Todos los cuadros de las paredes le parecían el mismo, los mismos rostros, los mismos colores, los mismos gestos. Se ahogaba en su propio bucle temporal. No podía respirar, pero no le importaba, solo quería que sus labios se volviesen a tornar azules par que Gladio volviese a volverlos carmesí con los suyos. Una figura familiar volvía de la enfermería, bloqueando el paso al pasillo. El de gafas se paró en seco delante de la silueta, dando una sonora bocanada de aire.   
  
Clarus frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien con el príncipe? - preguntó extrañado.

Ignis apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, recobrándose mientras el sudor caía de la punta de su nariz y de su pelo. - ¿Gladio? - preguntó jadeando por la falta de aire.   


Glarus suspiró sonoramente - Gladio ahora no está disponible, su majestad el rey ya está al corriente de ello-.   


El cuerpo del chambelán se paralizó como si hubiese sido besado por la mismísima Shiva - Tengo que verle-.   


Clarus negó con la cabeza - Me temo que no va a ser posible-.   


\- ¡Pero estaba sangrando! - exclamó el de gafas.   


\- Ignis, creo que hay algo que le duele mucho más a mi hijo que un corte en la cara - dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, intentando tranquilizarlo. - Lo he enviado a casa. Necesita descansar.   


Un manojo de espinas de formó en el pecho del chico, queriendo explotar - Tengo que verle, señor Amicitia-.   


\- Mira, comprendo y agradezco que te preocupes por el cafre de mi hijo. Está bien, solo necesita algo de tiempo. El orgullo de los Amicitia tarda en cicatrizar, muchacho. Vuelvecon el príncipe, seguro que te necesita.   
  
Clarus se alejó con parsimonia, dejando a Ignis petrificado e inmóvil. Sabía que Gladio estaba bien, pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo y consolarlo.    
  
De vuelta al salón, maldijo sus manos por no estar llenas de Gladio y enjugó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, antes de ponerse el guante que mantendría sus manos calientes y la máscara intangible que esbozaba un gesto reconfortante en su rostro por el resto de la velada.    
  
  
Fue una noche turbia, solitaria e irregular para Ignis. Apenas pudo dormir, y cuando lo consiguió, ráfagaas de imágenes de Gladio sangrando le despertaban sobresaltado, cubierto en sudor frío. Una de esas veces en la que su cuerpo parecía caer desde lo alto del palacio, aterrizando en su cama no fue en la oscuridad. El sol se escudriñaba por la ventana, poniendo fin a la pesadilla de intentar volverse a dormir. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose la cara lentamente, intentando recordar qué era realidad y que era sueño. No siendo capaz de reconstruir el puzzle de su realidad, se levantó y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, pero en el camino, notó algo raro en su pie. Con los ojos entrecerrados se agachó y palpó algo liso, una nota, parecía que la habían pasado por debajo se su puerta. Ignis, confuso en si volver a la cama o perseguir un conejo blanco, se puso las gafas para esclarecer esa situación.   
  
Efectivamente era una nota, pero con el escudo de los Amicitia.   
  


“Estaré en la base real de Galahd por un tiempo. Cuídate.”   
  
-Gladiolus   
  
  
Las manos del consejero temblaban, dejando caer la nota donde la había encontrado. Sintió morir por unos segundos. La base de Galahd estaba aislada, siendo imposible contactar con los guardias que estaba allí salvo por asuntos importantes y él bien sabía que su preocupación por Gladio no era asunto de estado. La poca energía que le quedaba a Ignis se esfumó en forma de lágrimas, que intentó aclarar varias veces con el agua del lavabo.  
  
  



	9. El Plebeyo - Rama de Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo sigue directamente al Capítulo 7: Sabor a mí. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710932/chapters/44954314

  
  
Ella era muy hermosa, tenía gracia y era extremadamente inteligente, sin olvidar que también era el Oráculo y podía hablar con los dioses. Prompto no se podía ni comparar a Lunafreya. Él era un plebeyo común que pasaba de curso a duras penas, algo torpe y con tendencia a ser más ruidoso de lo esperado, nada que un príncipe mereciera.   
  
Observaba a Noctis mientras jugaba, pensando que no era suficiente para él. Además en su contra también jugaba el sonado compromiso real que había entre el príncipe de Lucis y la princesa de Tenebrae que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un sentimiento de pesar le invadió y empezó a mover las piernas nerviosamente, indicando su discomfort.    
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás inquieto? - preguntó el príncipe sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla al notar los movimientos tan característicos del rubio.    
  
\- No es nada - mintió el pecoso.   
  
\- Escúpelo tío, no te hagas de rogar - insistió el moreno.   
  
\- Es por lo de antes - contestó con voz temblorosa.   
Noctis pausó la partida y se quitó los auriculares - ¿ No te ha gustado? - preguntó, dudoso y asustado por si recibía una respuesta negativa.   
  
\- No… no es eso - suspiró el rubio - Supongo que ha sido algo puntual ¿no? No tenemos porqué volver a hablar de ello si no quieres. Podemos pretender que nunca ha ocurrido y…-   
  
Noctis lo interrumpió - ¿Por qué iba a querer olvidarme?-.   
  
\- Ya sabes, tu compromiso con Lunafreya. Algún día os casareis-. El tono de voz de Prompto sonaba triste y algo dramático.   
  
\- És solo un tratado de paz. Ni ella ni yo hemos firmado por ello. De momento, sólo está en el aire - respondió el príncipe seriamente - Ni siquiera me gusta-.   
  
El pecoso vió un halo de esperanza - ¿Entonces, quieres que lo volvamos a hacer? -.   
  
\- Sí, ¿Por qué no? No ha estado mal. El príncipe se encogió de hombros.   
  
\- Mola - respondió Prompto, asintiendo lentamente.    
  
Noctis sonrió de lado y volvió al juego. Prompto se sentó al lado de Noctis, más cerca, pasándole una pierna por encima del muslo, apoyándose con las manos en el colchón. De vez en cuando, iba dándole consejos al príncipe sobre cómo pasarse los niveles más rápido y con mejor puntuación.    
  
  
El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los muchachos tenían los ojos llorosos y cansados de tantos destellos.   
  
\- Tío, necesito aire fresco - dijo Prompto, frotándose los ojos con los talones de las manos.   


\- ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? - preguntó el príncipe.    


\- Si está tu padre me da algo de palo… -    


\- No, hoy está liado con el meollo de mañana - Noctis tomó la mano de Prompto - Quédate, no quiero que te vayas -. Esas palabras parecían suplicarle cuál mendigo.    
Prompto tragó saliva al sentir la intensidad de la mirada del príncipe - Vale. No creo que a mis padres les importe que me quede.   
  
Los muchachos abandonaron la habitación y agradecieron el cambio de escenario. El ambiente cargado de la habitación les hacía sentir espesos y adormilados. De camino a uno de los comedores se cruzaron con Ignis, que se dirigía a su casa para cenar con sus padres y descansar debidamente para el día siguiente.    
  
En el vestíbulo vieron a Iris. Sujetaba un muñeco de moogle y jugueteaba con él. Noctis intentó evadirla, pero el pelo rubio de Prompto llamó la atención de la joven que se acercaba dando saltitos a los dos chicos.    
  
-¡Noctis! - exclamó Iris.   
  


\- Hola, Iris - dijo el príncipe- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.   
  


\- Estoy esperando a mi padre y a mi hermano-.   
  


\- Ahá, ¿Os vais a casa? - preguntó desinteresadamente.    
  


\- Si. Papá dice que hoy quiere dormir en casa, así que mi hermano también viene - respondió Iris, sonriendo.    
  
Noctis se quedó callado unos segundos - Vale. Nosotros, bueno, vamos a… dar una vuelta... -.   
  
\- Me hace mucha ilusión que mañana vaya a venir Luna ¿a ti no? - continuó la joven muy entusiasmada.   
  
\- Sí, sí… Por éso estamos Prompto y yo tan ocupados ahora, ¿verdad? - dijo Noctis, mirando con un gesto desesperado a su amigo.    
  
\- Estamos preparándole algo a Luna - respondió el pecoso.    
  
-¿Lo puedo saber? - Los ojos de Iris brillaban con ilusión.    
  
\- Me temo que no Iris, és secreto - contestó apresuradamente el príncipe - ¡Nos vamos ya, cuídate! -.   
  
La muchacha les decía adiós con la mano a los dos chicos al abandonar la sala con paso rápido. Noctis avisó a cocina que hoy iba a tener un invitado de última hora, pero a los cocineros no les importó poner otra pizza en el horno. Los chicos cenaron solos, bebiendo refrescos y terminaron la cena con un gran bol de helado. Tras la cena, decidieron volver a echar otra partida y volvieron a la habitación de Noctis.   
  
  


El tiempo voló mientras sujetaban el mando de la consola, pero cada vez prestaban menos atención al televisor y a la música estridente. Noctis descubrió a Prompto mirándole en varias ocasiones, apartando la mirada ruborizado. El príncipe agarró el mando que el rubio sujetaba entre su manos y lo dejó en la esquina de la amplia cama donde estaban sentados, junto al suyo. Se arrodilló delante del pecoso y lo rodeó sobre los hombros, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cuello.    
  
\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el moreno.   
  
\- S… Sí - tartamudeó Prompto - Solo que, estar así con “su Alteza” impone un poco -.   
  
Noctis puso los ojos en blanco - Venga tío, no vengas ahora con ésas- resopló.   
  
El rubio, con las piernas separadas abrazó por la cintura al príncipe - ¿Me da entonces, su Alteza, permiso para continuar? - preguntó con voz suave.   
  
El moreno no respondió y selló su consentimiento con un beso en los labios al pecoso, que se aferraba al cuerpo de Noctis con necesidad. Susurros, jadeos y suspiros llenaban la habitación mientras los dos muchachos se desnudaban mutuamente. La ropa caía al suelo, junto la cohibición del rubio y la vergüenza del príncipe. Prompto, completamente desnudo, iba ganando terreno frente al moreno, que se dejaba que el otro improvisase sobre su cuerpo.   


Noctis, tumbado sobre su espalda miraba hipnotizado el pálido cuerpo de Prompto. Su piel esa tan blanca que hasta veía reflejada en ella los destellos violeta y turquesa de la pantalla de pausa del videojuego, solo interrumpida por millones de pecas que parecían ser rociadas de encanto rosado sobre su delgado cuerpo. Sus manos huesudas y largas se paseaban por el pecho del príncipe, acariciándole suavemente. Este se estremecía cada vez que el rubio rozaba el borde de la ropa interior, dándole a entender cuál sería su siguiente paso. Noctis respondió elevando la pelvis para facilitarle la tarea a Prompto.  
  
Este se quedó de rodillas al lado del moreno. Se le veía perdido - ¿ Y ahora? - preguntó confuso.  
  
Noctis agitó la cabeza - No sé… ¿Te apetece algo en particular? -.  
  
\- Joder… - el pecoso de echó una mano a la cara - Ehm… ¿Te apetece darte la vuelta?-. El príncipe bajó la mirada a la erección de Prompto, negado con la cabeza.  
  
\- Quizás es más fácil si me pongo yo abajo - dijo perplejo el rubio.  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? - exclamó el moreno.  
  
\- No, bueno, tú eres más “compacto” que yo, ¿verdad?- contestó Prompto, intentando solucionar la situación.  
  
Noctis suspiró frustrado - ...Da igual- dijo mientras rodaba sobre su vientre. Pasaron unos segundos y echó la vista atrás. El rubio seguía en la misma posición e igual de perdido.   
  
\- ¿Tienes lubricante? - preguntó sin tapujos, queriendo aclarar la situación y dispersar el aura de incomodidad que se había creado.  
  
\- Creo que si hay algo es en el cajón de la mesita - contestó el príncipe, apoyando la cabeza en el colchón. Prompto suspiró y estiró el brazo para abrir el cajón. Tras remover varias veces, encontró un bote de tamaño mediano.  
  
El pecoso se echó sobre la espalda del moreno, separándole las piernas con las rodillas. Besaba el cuello y los hombros de su alteza, buscaba sus labios cuando este giraba el rostro. Le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, dejando trazas azules en la piel del príncipe, que parecían no importarle. Balanceaba la pelvis contra las nalgas de Noctis, cada vez ejerciendo más presión, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos más profundos.   
  
Se reincorporó apoyando una mano en el colchón, al lado de la cintura del moreno y con la otra dirigía su erección entre las nalgas de Noctis. Este encogía los hombros y se aferraba a las sábanas, cerrando el puño con fuerza cuando notó que el pene de Prompto se abría paso por la tensión que sus músculos ejercían. Aunque este no fuese especialmente brusco ni precipitado no cesaba en su labor y no se detuvo hasta que su pubis tocó la piel de Noctis.   
  
Prompto volvió a yacer sobre la espalda de Noctis, apoyándose en sus codos y antebrazos. Usando su propio peso, mecía su cuerpo lentamente, dándole tiempo a Noctis para ajustarse. El suave y rítmico balanceo se fue convirtiéndo poco a poco en firmes acometidas. El rubio cambió de posición y, de rodillas, elevó las caderas del moreno, volviéndolo a penetrar nuevamente, esta vez sin tanta paciencia. Noctis se abrazaba a una almohada e intentaba ahogar sus gemidos mordiéndola y hundiendo el rostro en ella. Pese a que el rubio tenía mala fama en lo que en coordinación se refería, el príncipe notó como le empezaba a masturbar a ritmo rápido. Prompto se mordía los labios y exhalaba ruidosamente, intentando calmar el calor de su cuerpo para no explotar súbitamente. Bajó el ritmo de las embestidas y aceleró el movimiento de su mano hasta que del cuerpo de Noctis surgieron espasmos armoniosos que se iban intensificando más y más, dejándole sin fuerza y desaguándose en la mano del pecoso. Este, al notar la humedad en sus dedos, sonrió y dio rienda suelta a la naturaleza que sentía, llenando la habitación del sonido del palmoteo de su pelvis contra las nalgas de Noctis, haciéndose más intensos en el momento del clímax, culminando el momento con Prompto ahogando un grito al derramarse dentro del príncipe.  
  
Tardaron varios minutos en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Los dos muchachos descansaban desnudos uno al lado del otro, cubiertos con la sábana y mirando al techo, iluminado por la luz de la luna y de la pantalla del televisor. En silencio, se quedaron dormidos sin querer, acercándose al calor del otro en sueños, abrazándose y arrullándose entre los brazos del otro.   
  


  
  
El rubio notó un peso incómodo en su vejiga llena. Abrió los ojos pestañeando extrañado. El recuerdo de la última noche le atravesó la memoria como un flechazo, despertándole de golpe.    
  
\- ¡Tío, nos hemos dormido! - exclamó susurrando Prompto, mientras se quitaba la pierna de Noctis de encima-. Salió de la cama corriendo al baño.   
  
El súbito movimiento y la luz del baño despertaron a Noctis, que seguía sin moverse.   
  
\- ¡Son las cinco y media! ¡Noctis, joder, despierta! - Prompto se vestía a trompicones e iba sacudiendo a Noctis de vez en cuando para espabilarle. - ¡Ojalá una pedrada de Gladio ahora!-.   
  
Noctis rodó en la cama - ¿Que te pasa, tío? - dijo con voz ronca.    
  
\- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar listo para la visita? - preguntó Prompto, notoriamente estresado.   
\- … A las seis y algo vendrá Ignis a despertarme… ¡Hostias! - voceó Noctis. - ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!   
\- ¡Éso ya lo sé, joder! - Prompto se pasaba las manos por la cabeza - ¡Estará todo lleno de guardias!-.   
  
Noctis se tomó unos segundos para pensar - El cambio de guardia no empieza hasta las 6, pero la suelen hacer un poco antes. Si sales ahora, y vas por el ala sur detrás de los almacenes, es muy posible que no veas a nadie-.    
  
Al oír ésto, Prompto agarró su chaqueta y se puso la capucha, antes de dirigirse a la puerta le dio un fugaz beso a Noctis en los labios y cerró con cuidado. El príncipe aun en la cama vió que la consola seguía encendida, alcanzó uno de los mandos del suelo y decidió echarse una ronda antes de meterse en la ducha y vestirse. Se apresuró pues no quería que Ignis viese las marcas de las dentelladas de Prompto en sus hombros y en su cuello, aunque por muy temprano que empezase a prepararse, pudo oír la voz de Ignis entrando en la habitación.    


  
  
  
  
La llegada de los Nox-Fleuret fue tal y como estaba planeada. Regis saludaba con cariño al matrimonio, mientras que Ravus hacía cortas y rápidas reverencias a los Lucis. Lunafreya, al salir del coche, fué directa a saludar al rey y a Noctis, del cual no se separó un ápice en las primeras horas. La muchacha de ojos claros, cabello rubio largo y blanca piel, vestía con galas blancas a juego con las de su hermano.    
  
Durante el aperitivo no dejaba de hablar sobre los Dioses, sus poderes y las profecías de los libros antiguos. Todo aquello a Noctis le sonaba a idioma extranjero y se limitaba a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando. El único cabello rubio que le importaba no era precisamente el de ella.    
  
\- ¿Te gustaría tocar una pieza juntos más tarde? - preguntó la muchacha, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del príncipe.    
  
\- ¿En el piano? Si, supongo - contestó con indiferencia. Igualmente sabía que su padre le haría tocar alguna pieza para los Nox-Fleuret.    
  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Qué partituras tienes? - la muchacha hablaba con serio interés sobre música mientras sonreía.   
  
\-  Tengo bastantes, podemos elegir la que quieras - contestó cabizbajo.    
  
Lunafreya comenzó a hablar de sus piezas favoritas. Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo de fondo, pues frente a los ojos del príncipe parecían manifestarse las manos de Prompto posándose sobre su cuerpo, el roce de su piel y el calor de sus labios. Noctis tragó saliva.   
  
\- Noctis, ¿no es ése tu consejero? - preguntó la muchacha en un tono más elevado.    
  
El príncipe levantó la vista y pudo ver a Ignis junto a Ravus. Este sonreía complacido y miraba al chambelán de arriba a abajo con descaro. Noctis tuvo un mal presagio.   
  
Regis se acercó a la mesa de Lunafreya y Noctis junto a los padres de ella - ¿Qué tal si nos damos un paseo por los jardines antes de volver al salón? - dijo amistosamente.    
  
Ambos asintieron y, al abandonar la mesa, Lunafreya tomó a Noctis del brazo.    
  


  
  
Después de la cena en el salón principal y para el deleite de los adultos, Noctis y Lunafreya interpretaron varias piezas del gusto de la muchacha a cuatro manos. Regis y los Nox-Fleuret sonreían complacidos y orgullosos, esperanzados por la que ellos creían, próspera relación de los jóvenes. En el piano, Noctis intentaba esquivar las manos de Lunafreya, que se escapaban de sus teclas de vez en cuando.    
  
Al levantarse del piano, el príncipe vió a Ignis con un semblante más serio de lo normal. Con un gesto, hizo que el chambelán se acercase.   
  
\- No sabía que esto también te parecía un muermo - bisbiseó Noctis - Los Nox-Fleuret solo hablan de gilipolleces ¿Tú los entiendes?.   
\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Ignis, sobresaltado por las palabras del príncipe.   
\- ¡Que son un coñazo!-.   
\- Ruego me disculpe alteza, pero no veo adecuadas ese tipo de comentarios - regañó suavemente el chambelán.    
\- ¡Tío, hasta tú estás aburrido! - exclamó el de los ojos grises.   
\- No es hastío por los Nox-Fleuret, alteza. - suspiró - Es Gladio. Creo que está herido.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Noctis, incrédulo.    
Ignis se agachó un poco más y bajó aún más la voz - Cuando estaba preparando el salón, vi a la guardia con Ravus y Gladio. Se batían a duelo de espadas.   
\- ¡Pero es imposible ganar a Ravus! - interrumpió el príncipe.    
El consejero, con una mano hizo un gesto para que Noctis se calmase, aunque también valía para él - Y así ha sido. Clarus se ha llevado a Gladio. Tenía la cara ensangrentada-.   
\- ¿Cómo es que no han dicho nada? -.   
Ignis negó con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba vacío, su mirada triste y su gesto roto. - Tú eres el único que puede darme permiso para ir a verle, Noctis - imploró vaporosamente, bajando el rostro.    
\- Corre. Ya aviso a mi padre - sonrió de costado el príncipe.    
  
El chambelán suspiró profundamente y estrechó brevemente la mano de Noctis, dándole las gracias. Este vio como Ignis abandonaba la sala con paso rápido mientras Lunafreya reclamaba su atención de nuevo.    
  
Al poco, Ravus entró en la sala, acompañado por Cor y varios guardias de Tenebrae. Al parecer, el visitante había propuesto un duelo al escudo del príncipe porque quería asegurarse que era digno de defender a su hermana cuando Noctis y Lunafreya se casasen. Cor puso al corriente al rey Regis de ocurrido y abandonó la sala.    
  
El rey se acercó a Noctis - Hijo, Ravus ha solicitado salir de cacería mañana por la mañana. Irás escoltado por Cor e Ignis - Regis suspiró - Gladiolus no podría ir.    
  
Noctis se quedó en silencio, esperando más información sobre lo ocurrido.    
  
\- Por la madrugada se irá con el pelotón de cadetes a la base de Lucis en Galahd-.   
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Noctis incrédulo. Estaban pasando cosas muy raras ahora que los Nox-Fleuret estaban en la ciudadela.   
  
Regis hizo un gesto intentando calmar la curiosidad de Noctis - Estará unas seis semanas fuera -.   
  
Noctis abrió los ojos como platos al recibir la súbita noticia.    
  
Ahora intenta calmarte y descansar esta noche. Mañana te espera un día muy duro.    
  
El príncipe resopló a espaldas de su padre y decidió revisar su móvil ahora que Lunafreya estaba distraída. Había recibido varios mensajes de Prompto en las pasadas horas.    
  
__ “Me he podido escapar, una lavandera me ha ayudado a saltar una valla para saltarme el control”   
“Supongo que estás ocupado hoy… Sólo quería decirte que me gustaría volver a repetir lo de anoche. Podemos cambiar o algo… no sé bien cómo explicarme”   
  
Varias horas separaban esos mensajes del último.   
__  
“Te echo de menos”.    



	10. Blanca luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo sigue directamente al Capítulo 8 : Mirada Carmesí
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710932/chapters/45370888

Ignis usó la vieja excusa de que anoche había cenado demasiado cuando vino su tío a decirle que el desayuno estaba listo y que debían repasar el horario del día. La notícia de la repentina decisión de salir de cacería no le sorprendió demasiado pues Ravus, en el aperitivo del claustro interior, mencionó que sentía curiosidad por la fauna autóctona de la región. 

Debía estar listo en menos de media hora para despertar al príncipe. Aunque no tenía fuerzas no le importó el hecho de que le endosaran una actividad que no tenía planeada pese a ser una persona que no me gustaba improvisar, ése tipo de plan se salía de la normalidad y supuso de quién había sido la idea. Prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas y comenzó a prepararse.   
  
Tras despertar a Noctis, dejarle tiempo para desayunar y prepararse, se dirigió al punto de encuentro con Cor antes de lo previsto para disfrutar de unos minutos de soledad. Aun se sentía aturdido por la visión de Gladio sangrando y no podía acabar de creer que no les iba a acompañar en la cacería porque estaba en la base de Galahd. Era tan irreal que parte de él esperaba verle aparecer detrás de Cor. Pero lamentablemente no fue así y sintió cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba al descubrir que la figura que seguía al apodado Inmortal, era la de Ravus. Noctis se unió minutos más tarde con un mohín perpétuo en su semblante.    
  


 

  
  
No se alejaron demasiado de la capital. Llegaron a un terreno árido y amplio, bastante llano y sin apenas vegetación. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Cor para cazar fácilmente, conocía bien la zona y le era sencillo orientarse por el lugar. Ravus miraba la zona con aire desganado y Noctis intentaba evadir cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Ignis seguía taciturno, con gesto triste y vacío.   
  
\- Como no os veo con muchas ganas- gritó Cor desde la lejanía - Vamos a calentar un poco con los alacranes que hay por aquí.   
  
Los muchachos siguieron las órdenes del marshall, que se movía con sigilo. Ellos copiaron sus movimientos.   
  
\- Es un grupo de cinco, pero no son grandes. No tendréis problema si atácais cada uno por detrás de un objetivo y después, entre los tres, acabáis con los otros dos restantes. ¿Queda claro?-.   
  
\- No sabía que en la caza tendría que seguir órdenes - se quejó Ravus.    
  
\- Estás bajo mi guardia ahora. Harás lo que se te ordene y colaborarás en grupo - mandó Cor apuntándole con un dedo.    
  
\- No me hables de tú - continuó el de los ojos bicolor, retándolo con la mirada.    
  
\- Te recuerdo que no soy un Caelum. Para mí no eres más que un muchachito aburrido con ganas de jugar a las espadas dijo el inmortal con voz cortante - Vamos a ver cómo te las gastas y ya hablamos de formalidades -.   
  
  
Ravus, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de Cor, acometió espada en mano contra el alacrán más grande del grupo yendo de frente y alertando de la presencia de atacantes a los otros cuatro.    
  
\- ¡Joder! - exclamó Noctis antes de lanzar su espada contra la espada de un alacrán, proyectándose para darle tres golpes sin técnica alguna, pero con eficientes cortes.    
  
-¡Ve, Ignis! - gritó Cor al chambelán, que seguía absorto, al darle un empujón con la vaina de su katana para despertarle de su funesto sopor. 

  
  
Ignis se acercó al grupo de alacranes. Noctis y Ravus habían derribado uno cada uno. Sabía que ahora le tocaba a él. Se ajustó la gafas y, de un gran salto, atravesó la espalda de uno de los monstruos con su jabalina aún reluciente por haberla hecho aparecer en sus manos segundos antes de aterrizar. Noctis, al ver el salto del consejero, corrió hasta el mismo objetivo y, una vez estuvo clavado en el suelo con la jabalina de Ignis, cortó la cabeza de la alimaña blandiendo la espada como si fuese un hacha, matandola al instante.   
  
Ravus sonreía soberbiamente al ver la carencia de técnica del príncipe mientras provocaba a uno de los alacranes, atacando por los flancos e irritando a la bestia, que cada vez levantaba más la cola en señal de ataque. Noctis e Ignis seguían atacando conjuntamente a la otra fiera que seguía en pie. Esta vez, Ignis blandía sus dagas y efectuaba gráciles movimientos giratorios contra el alacrán, distrayéndolo mientras Noctis se disponía a cortarlo por la mitad con un mandoble. Cuando las dos piezas del animal muerto cayeron al suelo, Noctis bajó la guardia unos instantes. Ravus se apartó del ángulo de visión del único alacrán que quedaba vivo. La bestia estaba malherida y lista para atacar con su ponzoñosa cola. Centró sus oscuros ojos sobre el príncipe, y de un salto, se dirigió hacia él apuntándole con el aguijón al rojo vivo, listo para cortarle la piel al moreno. Al no estar Gladio en el grupo, Ignis tomó su papel y apartó al príncipe de un empujón, cayendo al suelo con él. El chambelán vio como el alacrán emprendía una carga contra él, pero un destello plateado paró al animal en seco y, tras varias estocadas, la katana de Cor le arrebató lo poco que le quedaba de vida al animal.

  
  
\- Ya es suficiente - se quejó Cor, mirando a Ravus de reojo - Si quieres cazar en terreno forastero, al menos colabora.   
  
Ignis suspiró de alivio. El príncipe se encontraba bien.   
  
\- Nada de ésto hubiese pasado si Gladio estuviese aquí - se quejó Noctis.    
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con éso? -preguntó el de gafas, confuso.    
  
\- Gladio se hubiese cargado a dos alacranes de una revolada… Y ya de paso a Ravus - gruñó Noctis mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de la ropa.    
  
Los ojos del consejero se cargaron de lágrimas que nunca salieron al oír el nombre de Gladio. Siempre era mejor cuando salían a entrenar o a cazar juntos. Tenerle a su lado le hacía sentir seguro.   
  
\- Vamos, va - el príncipe tendió una mano a Ignis, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.   
  
  
  
Cor y los muchachos continuaron rastreando la zona. Acabaron un un pequeño grupo de jóvenes Alfanak sin problema y con un poco de la colaboración de Ravus, aunque mantenía la distancia con los de Lucis en todo momento, intentando destacar.    
  
De camino de vuelta al furgón de Cor, se toparon un con un zamarrajo de gran tamaño, por desgracia, la bestia los había detectado y se erizó en estado de guardia apuntándoles con su cuerpo y gruñendo con aire hostil.  Ravus al percibir el humor de la alimaña, abandonó el grupo y fue atacar por su cuenta, cansado de tener que colaborar y seguir las instrucciones del apodado Inmortal cargando contra el zamarrajo de frente. Cor siguió sus pasos a toda prisa, intentando detener al de Tenebrae. Detrás fueron Noctis e Ignis, que cubrían a Cor como podían.

Los cuatro agredían a la brutal bestia por diferentes ángulos. Ravus procuraba que Noctis fuese el centro de descarga de furia del animal e Ignis no perdía de vista al príncipe, pues las intenciones de Ravus eran bastante claras. Sintió que debía ocupar el lugar de Gladio y tomar posición como escudo de Noctis. Tan seriamente se tomó su nuevo rol mientras luchaba contra el animal, que sintió algo acercarse por la espalda en dirección al príncipe y lo intentó bloquear con su espalda.    
  
Una corriente eléctrica fría paralizó su cuerpo por completo comenzando por la zona lumbar y siguiendo el rastro de sus nervios hasta sus extremidades. No sentía sus manos, y las piernas le fallaban. Su boca se secó de golpe dejando un sabor oxidado y metálico. Su garganta se cerró de golpe, impidiéndole la respiración. El verde jade de sus ojos desapareció tiñendo su visión de negro. Lo último que recordó Ignis fue la voz de Cor alertándole del ataque misterioso por la espalda.    
  
Todo fue silencio y nada durante mucho tiempo. Ráfagas de recuerdos veloces venían a la mente letárgica del chambelán. De fondo oía una voz masculina, bastante agitada… “¿Gladio?” se preguntaba a si mismo. Sentía manos desconocidas sobre su cuerpo, frías y mecánicas, ninguna era tan cálida y reconfortante como las que tanto echaba de menos. Si esas manos no eran de él, si esa voz no era la suya, ya nada de importaba.   
  
  
*   *   *

  
  
Una luz blanca y potente le molestaba en los ojos. Tenía frío y le costaba respirar. Intentó cubrir ese penetrante resplandor con un brazo, pero le fue imposible moverlo. Era como si se hubiese transformado en piedra. No desistió en su intento e intentó tirar de la extremidad moviendo su hombro. Demasiado doloroso. Suspiró frustrado, queriéndose cubrir de aquella intensa luz. Al poco, una voz femenina rompió el silencio de esa aura alba. Lo tomaron de la mano pero era una sensación distante y sorda. Sintió una caricia y varios pasos que se acercaban. No tenía suficiente valor para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al destello. Ahora había también una voz masculina que le era difícil de ubicar. Intentó separar los labios para hablar pero la piel parecía haberse pegado.    
  
Pasado un tiempo, imposible de descifrar debido al  limbo donde Ignis se encontraba, pareció escuchar su nombre entre las voces misteriosas en varias ocasiones. Se sentía cansado y abatido así que decidió sucumbir a la fuerza de la blanca luz.   
  
  
Despertó en la oscuridad absoluta con un abrazo tierno rodeándolo por la cintura y aferrándose a él, a la vez que otra mano le acariciaba el pelo.   
  
\- ¿Gladio? - preguntó susurrando.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse - susurraba con voz adormecida - Ha sido una pesadilla.   
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dudaba agitado el chambelán, intentando mover el brazo de nuevo para devolverle la caricia - ¿Ya has vuelto de Galahd?-.   
  
\- No me he ido a Galahd. Estás confuso y perdido pero no tienes nada que temer, estás conmigo   
\- contestó Gladio, dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? - seguía cuestionando Ignis.    
  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. La mano que se paseaba por sus cabellos, bajaba lentamente hasta las sábanas, pasando por su cuello y su hombro dejando un rastro doloroso, haciendo sisear al consejero por la punzante sensación. Sintió como le exponían el torso hasta la cintura y volvía la dichosa luz otra vez a molestarle en los ojos. 

Necesitaba ver a Gladio. Se batió contra la intensa luz y, a más fiera era su voluntad, más intensa se volvía, pero esto no iba a detener a Ignis de su propósito. Insistió ferozmente hasta que la venció abriendo los ojos.    
  
  
Sólo podía ver borrones de tonos claros y blancos. Voces agitadas revoloteaban a su alrededor, apresuradas y nerviosas. Quería hablar pero no podía, algo invadía su boca y su garganta haciéndole imposible la tarea.   
  
\- ¿Ignis? - dijo una voz femenina.    
  
El consejero enfocó su mirada sobre una silueta blanca y dorada que parecía estar sentada a su lado.    
  
\- ¡Qué alivio, por fin despiertas! - continuó la voz. 

  
  
La nebulosa sensación desaparecía paulatinamente y el tiempo parecía estabilizarse con ella. Las deformes siluetas se definían poco a poco y el consejero echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Descifró una ventana con un cielo desconocido y el blanco reinaba en el ambiente. Varios monitores con cifras y un pitido estaban al lado izquierdo de la cama donde estaba postrado, a su derecha, una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ropa blanca. Al intentar distinguir sus rasgos forzando la vista, un punzante dolor cruzó su cabeza, frunció el ceño creando una mueca de dolor. La muchacha se levantó.

  
  
\- Será mejor que no hagas esfuerzos y te lo tomes todo con calma. Has sufrido un fuerte ataque. Llamaré al doctor para que venga. Enseguida vuelvo-.   
  
Ignis decidió esperar y hacer caso a las palabras de la chica antes de intentar entender lo que había pasado.    
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el consejero distinguió un grupo de gente que entraba vistiendo batas blancas. Se situaron bordeando la cama, revisando las pantallas y la maquinaria situada a su izquierda.   
  
\- ¡Buenos días, Ignis! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó una voz masculina.    
  
El chambelán intentó articular palabra, pero no fue capaz.    
  
\- Veo que aún estás irritado del tubo de oxígeno. Me alegra que ahora puedas respirar sin asistencia-.

  
  
El consejero paseaba la vista sobre el grupo de personas sin poder reconocer ningún rostro, pero aquello cambió cuando le colocaron las gafas. Un equipo médico completo se esclareció delante suyo, confirmando lo que se temía. Estaba en el hospital. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Lunafreya sentada a su lado, tomando su mano entre las de ella. Sonreía cálidamente.   
  
El personal médico continuó examinándole por media hora. Le aseguraron que estaba fuera de peligro y que se iba a recuperar, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Antes de abandonar la sala, tomaron muestras de sangre y lo dejaron solo con Lunafreya. 

  
  
\- Debes estar sediento - Lunafreya le acercó un vaso con agua y una cañita.    
  
A medida que el agua iba refrescando su boca, la sensación de rigidez de su garganta se desvanecía. Exhaló aliviado. - ¿Dónde estoy? - susurró con voz ronca.    
  
Lunafreya suspiró profundamente - No te asustes. Estás en Tenebrae -.   
  
Ignis volvió a sentirse desubicado.    
  
\- Sufriste un accidente cuando estabas de caza con Noctis y mi hermano -.   
  
“¿El mismo día que salimos con Cor?”   
  
La muchacha continuó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.    
  
\- Ravus dijo que estabais cazando un zamarrajo y te atacó por la espalda. Caíste inconsciente intentando proteger a Noctis. Quedó tan impresionado por tu entrega con él que habló con el rey Regis y tu familia para que diesen su consentimiento para que te recuperaras aquí, en Tenebrae.   
  
Ignis revisó sus brazos. Había marcas transparentes cruzando su piel, algunas cubiertas con apósitos y otras casi cicatrizadas. No se encontraba en plenas facultades de momento, pero sabía que esas marcas no eran de un zamarrajo. Parecían quemaduras por frío.   
  
La muchacha continuó poniendo a Ignis al día - Tu família vino hace casi una semana. Abriste los ojos y movías un brazo, así que les llamamos porque pensábamos que ibas a despertar. Pero no fue así. Seguramente alguien se esté poniendo en contacto con ellos.    
  
\- ¿Una semana? - hizo una pausa para respirar- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-.   
  
\- Poco más de... tres semanas - contestó Lunafreya con cautela.    
  
\- ¿Y Gladio? - preguntó Ignis, preocupado.    
  
La muchacha se encogió de hombros - Seguro que están todos bien, deseando verte pronto - tomó la mano del chambelán -.   
  
  


  
  
Lunafreya abandonó la habitación cuando trajeron la comida.  Doctores y enfermeros controlaban sus constantes vitales regularmente, despertándolo de las cabezadas tan necesarias para su pronta recuperación. Una de las enfermeras tuvo el gesto de traerle una rádio, así tendría algo de compañía. Disfrutaba a trompicones de programas de música y se iba poniendo al corriente con los noticiarios.   
  
Varios días interrumpidos por el sueño pasaron, perdiendo de nuevo la sensación del constante espacio tiempo, abriendo los ojos cuando el personal médico lo examinaban y lo despertaban para las comidas. Ignis iba recordando poco a poco todo lo sucedido desde que los Nox-Fleuret pisaron Insomnia, ahora siendo capaz de separar sueño de realidad.    
  
  


  
Los rayos del ocaso entraron por la ventana, despertando al chambelán de nuevo, pero esta vez no estaba solo.    
  
\- Vaya, estás despierto - dijo otra misteriosa voz - Tenía ganas de verte. Lamento no haber venido antes.   
  
\- ¿Gladio? - preguntó Ignis, con un halo de esperanza al abrir los ojos. Desafortunadamente, la figura que lo acompañaba era más menuda y blanquecina.    
  
\- ¿Otra vez preguntando por él? - se burló la voz masculina.    
  
El consejero cerró los ojos, apretandolos fuerte. Notó un peso aposentarse en la cama. Ravus se había sentado en la cama a su lado, apoyando su mano en el costado contrario, rodeándolo.   
  
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Ravus con voz suave.   
  
\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estaba mejor cuando dormía, gracias - La hostilidad no era típica de Ignis, pero se lo permitió a sí mismo dada la situación.   
  
\- No seas tan borde. Si no fuera por mí, no estarías aquí - añadió el joven de cabellos blancos, jugueteando con el cuello del pijama de Ignis.    
  
\- Exacto - dijo Ignis, irónico.   
  
\- Ahora estamos en deuda - añadió Ravus, elevando la mano al rostro de Ignis.    
  
\- Cubriré con los gastos médicos en cuanto tenga el alta - contestó cortante el de gafas apartando la mano de su mejilla.    
  
\- No me refería a ese tipo de deuda - el muchacho de ojos bicolor acercó su rostro al del consejero.   
  
Ignis apartó el rostro al sentir el aliento de Ravus sobre sus labios - Basta. Sé que fuiste tú - Ravus se apartó, sobresaltado.    
  
\- Recuerdo perfectamente el día de la cacería. Obstinado y soberbio, decidiste cargar contra un zamarrajo tú solo. Cor, Noctis  y yo acudimos a tu amparo. Ése animal iba a acabar contigo y aun así, tu único objetivo era provocar al animal para que atacara a Noctis - un gesto de ira invadía el rostro de Ignis - Cor nos dio claras instrucciones de no usar ningún tipo de magia en ningún momento. Aun así, hiciste caso omiso-.   
  
Ignis volvió su rostro y clavó su mirada a los ojos bicolor del muchacho - Sé que esa magia de hielo iba directa a Noctis. Es imposible que por su trayectoria, el blanco fuese la bestia-.    
  
Ravus, boquiabierto, se puso en pié al lado de la cama. Ignis se incorporó con dificultad animado por su discurso y una sonrisa insegura apreció en su rostro - Tienes tu título muy bien ganado, Ignis -.   
  
\- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir tras las acusaciones que acabo de hacer, Ravus? - provocó el chambelán.    
  
\- Solo quiero asegurarme que mi hermana va a tener alguien digno de ella a su lado - añadió Ravus.    
  
\-  ¿Y la mejor opción para probarlo es atacar a Noctis? No eres tan inteligente como la gente dice. Me decepcionas, Ravus-.   
  
El muchacho de cabellos blancos permanecía paralizado, escuchando las directas palabras de Ignis.   
  
\- Eres un cobarde  - atacó el chambelán - ¿Quieres hablar ahora de por qué decidiste quitarte a Gladio de encima? -.   
  
Ravus hizo un gesto con la mano mirando a Ignis a los ojos - No és el momento ni el lugar de hablar de ésto. Tengo cosas que hacer. Si hay algo que necesites, por favor, házmelo saber y haré lo que esté en mi mano -.   
  
\- Quiero volver a Insomnia - dijo de inmediato Ignis. No necesitaba pensar su respuesta.   
  
\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Ignis - continuó Ravus, ahora altivo y distante.   
  
\- En ese caso, asegúrate en que vuelva cuando haya olvidado todo este entramado, y creeme, ésto no se borrará de mi memoria jamás. Pienso reunir a todo el consejo real y declarar en tu contra, nombrándote culpable de éste incidente. Atentaste contra la vida del futuro rey, Ravus. Recuerda que no estaba sólo, Cor Leonis lo presenció todo y estoy seguro que él recuerda los hechos mejor que yo.   
  
Ravus continuó escuchando la ira del chambelán en silencio.    
  
\- Solicito oficialmente, señor Nox-Fleuret, ser trasladado a cualquier institución médica en la capital de Insomnia - dijo Ignis, con voz contundente - De inmediato -.    
  
El joven de ojos bicolor suspiró con los ojos cerrados, tragándose el orgullo, reconociendo que Ignis tenía razón y estaba en su pleno derecho de solicitar un traslado.    
  
\- Veré qué puedo hacer - contestó Ravus antes de cerrar la puerta.    
  
  
La adrenalina aún corría por las venas de Ignis, pero no quiso que la sensación de poder le invadiera y volvió a acostarse en la cama con dificultad. Encendió la radio de nuevo y cerró los ojos.   
  


  
  
La voz del noticiario de la mañana despertó a Ignis. Era la primera vez en días que había dormido toda la noche del tirón y se sentía bastante mejor. No sabía si por la conversación que había tenido con Ravus, o por haber tenido un buen descanso por la noche. Una auxiliar entró en la habitación con el desayuno. Sirvió la bandeja después de controlar la presión sanguínea y la temperatura del muchacho.    
  
Una pasta en forma de cono típica de Tenebrae, pan tostado y un pequeño surtido de mermeladas acompañaban un té de hierbas y un zumo de frutas desconocidas. Escondida bajo la servilleta, había una nota escrita a mano en tinta verde con una caligrafía exquisita. 

  
  
_ “ Buenos días,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Espero que hayas dormido bien y el calmante que te inyectaron anoche funcionase.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tu traslado fue tramitado por la noche. Durante el día te irán poniendo al corriente de todo. Sé que tu recuperación está siendo muy dolorosa, pero más doloroso es para mí verte marchar. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suplico que no me guardes rencor, pues un hombre enamorado a veces hace estupideces desesperadas para tener a la persona amada cerca. Esta vez, se me ha ido de las manos.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Escribiré mis más sinceras disculpas al príncipe personalmente.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tengo que admitir que Noctis no es de mi agrado, pero no le odio.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Éso me lo guardo todo para Gladiolus.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ __ \- Ravus”   



	11. Contrabando: La Carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo extra de una de las cartas que escribe Gladio a Ignis. Una de las que nunca leerá.

_ Nunca sé cómo empezar mis cartas. Soy un pesado, te escribo cada día para decirte lo mismo.  _

 

__ Ya lo habrás visto si te han llegado las cartas anteriores. Quizás las hayan quemado por el camino, quien sabe. Nos siguen repitiendo que ésto es una base aislada y que no es posible comunicarse de dentro a fuera por nadie que no sea un capitán o sargento en casos de emergencia.   
  
Siento repetirme en cada carta, pero prefiero repetirme que no me entiendas sobre qué te estoy escribiendo. Markus sigue con el contrabando y se las ingenia para colar cartas de cadetes entre el correo oficial por un puñado de cigarrillos. Nunca antes me había batido en duelo por un paquete de cigarrillos, pero aquí un simple cigarro vale mucho más que el dinero. Ahora todos se piensan que tengo novia…   
  
  
El entrenamiento es duro, pero puedo con él sin problemas. Cada día me levanto pensando que me queda un día menos para estar a tu lado y éso me hace verter todas mis fuerzas en las pruebas. Todos los días son iguales. Nos levantamos a las 5 a correr cinco kilómetros. El rancho que nos dan después no se le puede llamar desayuno. Seguimos corriendo y saltando, marchando, luchando… hasta la hora del rancho  otra vez. Apagan las luces muy temprano, pero nadie se duerme a esa hora. Y ahí es cuando empiezan las timbas de póker y los “favores”. Creo que, como intimido a los demás cadetes, no me obligan a involucrarme en ningún lío y me mantengo al margen. 

__...Y aquí me tienes, con una cicatriz enorme hecha por ése cabrón canoso y pegándome de puñetazos sólo para que te lleguen mis palabras. Ridículo, si lo piensas.   
  
Quizá ni te importa que esté aquí. Quiero pensar que sí. Quiero continuar creyendo que esto aquí para ser digno de tí. Necesito saber que puedo protegerte de cualquier cosa que te pase. Aunque lo que te pase tenga un nombre: Ravus. Ése hijo de puta se saltó las reglas del combate impuestas por él mismo. Seguro que era una estrategia para dejar puntos ciegos en mi guardia. ¿Quién coño sabe lo que se le pasa por la cabeza al loco ese? La próxima vez que vea a ese desgraciado no será mi sangre la que manche el suelo.    
  


__Me da miedo pensar que tal vez, mientras te escribo estas ridículas palabras, estás entre sus brazos y ya no te acuerdas de mí. La forma en la que te miraba aún me repugna y me da arcadas. Era conmigo que tendrías que haber estado cenando esa noche… No dejo de preguntarme si ésa misma noche hubieses dormido de nuevo entre mis brazos, llevando mi ropa, enredado entre mis sábanas. Tal vez, esa maldita noche, si él no hubiese estado en la ciudadela, hubieses sido mío. O yo tuvo. Tanto me da con tal de que seamos uno.  
  
Sabía que te iba a echar de menos, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado cuánto. Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito… Te diría tantas cosas ahora mismo, si estuvieses conmigo… Pero necesito decírtelo mientras te miro a los ojos.  
  
  
_Gladiolus_


	12. Secreto de sumario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo sigue la línea normal de la historia, cruzando las dos ramas (La de Ignis y la de Noctis)
> 
> Este capítulo se me ha hecho más largo de narran. Aún me cuesta mucho el Promptis
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> A mis choconiñas y a Yaoiboylover

Noctis estaba deseando que Ignis volviese a Insomnia. Extrañamente se podía decir que saltaba de alegría por ello. El toque de queda en el que había estado sumido estas últimas tres semanas estaba asfixiándolo por claustrofobia y soledad.Había intentado negociar con su padre algo de libertad en su reclusión, pero el rey no se fiaba lo suficiente de su hijo como para dejarlo sin tutela alguna. Regis pensó en pedir ayuda con ello a Cor, pero pensó que ya estaba demasiado ocupado con su tarea y no le pareció justo. Pensó que unas semanas de tranquilidad en la ciudadela quizá ayudaran al joven príncipe a centrarse en sus estudios. Pero no fué así, el joven estaba más taciturno y sombrío que de costumbre.    
  
Prompto solía dejarse caer un par de veces a la semana por el palacio para traer deberes y apuntes a Noctis, pero siempre iba escoltado por un guardia en todo momento. El rubio llegaba la recepción del palacio, daba los libros a Noctis y lo ponía al día sobre lo ocurrido en el instituto antes que el guardia acompañase al pecoso de nuevo a la salida. El rubio dejaba la ilusión de ver al príncipe con los apuntes. La breve caricia bisemanal al intercambiar libros y apuntes mantenía a Noctis con algo de cordura. Pero todas las visitas de Prompto eran frías, repetitivas y bajo la vigilancia del guardia. 

Los muchachos tenían su sucedáneo de intimidad cada noche. Mantenían largas conversaciones, intercambiando alguna foto que otra cuando pasaba medianoche. Las ojeras de Noctis se acentuaban más por trasnochar, y el rey Regis preocupado por que Noctis estuviese haciendo suficiente ejercicio, pidió a Cor que entrenase a Noctis cada tarde tal y como hacía cuando Gladio estaba en la ciudadela, con la diferencia de que ahora le sería imposible zafarse de las clases de esgrima. Por supuesto el rey Regis pasaba demasiado poco tiempo con su hijo para darse cuenta de las necesidades de éste.   
  
  
  
Un despistado rayo de sol se filtró por el ventanal del dormitorio del príncipe. Hoy era el día. 

Hoy Ignis regresaba a la ciudadela y con él, quizá, algo de su libertad. Las únicas noticias que había recibido del consejero venían directamente del rey con un escueto “Ignis se encuentra estable”. Noctis había pasado las últimas semanas pensando en el delgado cuerpo del chambelán recibiendo un fuerte ataque que iba dirigido a él. Podría haberlo esquivado, o continuar con su ataque a la bestia, pero no, se interpuso entre la fuerte magia y él, protegiéndolo cuán escudo con su espalda. Durante ésos días, el príncipe meditó mucho sobre sus formas y continuas rabietas con él. Se propuso a sí mismo cambiar eso. O al menos, intentarlo.    
  
Estaba nervioso y contento a la vez. No podía dejar de pensar en volver al instituto con Prompto y pasear con él por los jardines del campus, descansar en sus rincones secretos y en los fugaces encuentros en el baño al cambiar de clase. Los paseos por los jardines de palacio era demasiado monótonos y solitarios sin su persona favorita.   
  
Después de desayunar, Noctis se cruzó con el tío de Ignis por la recepción principal del palacio de camino a su salón de estudio. Se le veía algo más aliviado y tenía un gesto más relajado comparándolo con los últimos días.    
  
\- ¡Buenos días, su alteza! - saludó el señor Scientia con una reverencia.    
  


\- ¡Buenos días, señor Scientia! ¿Sabe algo sobre su sobrino? - preguntó Noctis, queriendo saber más.    
  


\- Me alegra comunicarle señor, que Ignis llegó anoche en la madrugada escoltado por el ejército de Tenebrae y un equipo médico - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre - Ha pasado una noche tranquila y hace poco se ha despertado. Vengo de llevarle el desayuno, alteza.   
  


\- ¡Oh! - los ojos de Noctis se iluminaron - ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? -.   
  


\- Seguro que estará muy contento de recibirle- el señor Scientia no paraba de sonreír - Le hace falta un amigo-.   
  
Las palabras del tío de Ignis hicieron reaccionar a Noctis - En ése caso, no hay tiempo que perder -.   
  
El señor Scientia despidió al príncipe con otra reverencia mientras el muchacho se dirigía a la habitación de Ignis.    
  
  
  
Tres golpes secos con los nudillos y, sin esperar respuesta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió a la vez que Ignis bajaba la taza de café a la bandeja que estaba sobre su regazo. Seguía en cama, con apósitos y cicatrices.    
  
\- ¡Noctis! - exclamó Ignis - ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás? -.   
  
\- Curioso que me lo preguntes tú - rió Noctis al sentarse en la cama del chambelán - Yo estoy bien, aburrido de estar con toque de queda-.   
  
\- Eso significa que Gladio aún no ha vuelto - respondió con pesadumbre el de gafas.   
  
\- Creo que aún le quedan unas tres semanas. No estoy seguro. Los días pasan muy lentos encerrado en la ciudadela-.   
  
\- Es increíble lo pequeña que puede parecer la ciudadela cuando no estás con… - Ignis paró lo que iba a decir. Demasiado arriesgado - … plena libertad de movimiento -.   
  
-... Sí, y que lo digas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó el moreno con interés.   
  
\- Ahora mejor. Al parecer he estado una semana inconsciente. Lunafreya ha estado pendiente de mí. Le estaré eternamente agradecido - dió un trago al café - No es para nada cómo su hermano.    
  
\- Ví lo que hiciste por mí cuando estuvimos de caza… Ya sabes, la pelea con el zamarrajo. El cabrón de Ravus quería atacarme y…-.   
  
Ignis interrumpió el discurso de Noctis - Ése tema ya está más que zanjado con Ravus. No te preocupes. Además, es mi deber protegerte, cueste lo que me cueste -. Ignis no dejaba de sonreír con un deje triste.   
  
\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí… Sólo pídelo ¿de acuerdo? - Noctis tomó la mano del chambelán.   
  
El de gafas asintió, agradecido,    
  
A todo ésto. Necesito otro favor - el príncipe cambió el rumbo de la conversación.    
  
\- Estoy bastante indispuesto, pero prometo hacer lo que esté en mi mano -.   
  
\- Necesito que entre Prompto en la ciudadela. Sólo. - la voz del moreno sonaba seria y cortante - Dos veces a la semana viene a traer deberes y apuntes escoltado por un guardia. No le dejan quedarse al no estar ninguno de mis… -.   
  
Ignis interrumpió la petición de Noctis - ¿De tus niñeras? -.   
  
El príncipe hizo un gesto de burla - Ya sabes, protocolo -.   
  
\- Comprendo - dijo Ignis tras terminar la taza de café, animando al príncipe que prosiguiera.   
  
\- ¿Puedes caminar? - preguntó el moreno.   
  
\- No por mucho tiempo, pero sí, podría darme un paseo por alguno de los jardines. Además, me apetece algo de aire fresco, llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes.   
  
\- ¿Te importaría, si consigo el permiso, escoltarnos a Prompto y a mí la próxima vez que venga a traerme los apuntes por los jardines un rato? - preguntó el príncipe tomando a Ignis de una mano.   
  
Este tuvo una sensación extraña al oír las palabras de Noctis. No lo estaba pidiendo por capricho y su rostro, en lugar de pedir un favor, parecía que le estaba suplicando. Algo le hizo recordarse a sí mismo, preguntando en Tenebrae constantemente por Gladio. Por supuesto, le fué imposible negarse. Noctis abandonó la habitación sólo para ir a buscar sus deberes y un par de libros de lectura para Ignis.   
  


Durante días, el príncipe fue a la habitación del chambelán por varias horas al día para estudiar en compañía. No cruzaban muchas palabras, pero el mero hecho de tener a alguien al lado ya les era suficiente a los dos. Noctis estudiaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama del de gafas y este, leía y escribía notas que parecía esconder celosamente. El moreno, ya sabiendo lo reservado que era Ignis, ni se molestó en preguntar por ellas.    
  
Noctis se esforzó mucho en realizar sus tareas diarias, incluyendo deberes y el entrenamiento por las tardes con Cor. La compañía y el confort de la ciudadela ayudaron a Ignis a recuperarse más rápido. Los cuidados constantes del servicio y de su familia hicieron un gran cambio en su humor, aún así, le faltaba la parte más importante. No se atrevía a preguntar por Gladio al recibir varias negativas al preguntar si se sabía algo de los cadetes enviados a la base de Galahd.    
  
Por las noches, justo después de cenar, al de gafas le gustaba salir a dar un pequeño paseo por el interior del palacio. Charlaba con el personal y deambulaba pausadamente por los lugares que le recordaban a Gladio. En uno de esos paseos nocturnos se cruzó inesperadamente con Clarus, que iba de camino a la entrada principal de palacio, dispuesto a irse a casa.    
  
\- Hola, Ignis. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Clarus, con voz cálida.    
  
\- Buenas noches, Señor Amicitia - el joven se inclinó brevemente - Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar, señor.    
\- Su majestad el rey y Cor me han explicado lo que has hecho por el príncipe - Clarus puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ignis - Un gesto muy digno de la Mano del futuro rey.   
  
\- Sólo hice lo que debía, señor.   
  
\- Sí, pero ésto mismo le podría haber pasado a mi hijo y tú tomaste su posición muy dignamente - Clarus suspiró - Gracias, muchacho. Espero que te recuperes pronto -.   
  
Ignis giró sobre si mismo al ver a Clarus caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta.    
  
\- … ¡Señor! - la voz del consejero salió por si sola -... Disculpe… -.   
  
Clarus paró en seco su paso - Gladiolus está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte - dijo volviendo el rostro al muchacho.   
  
Un nudo se aferró a la garganta de Ignis. De camino a su habitación, dejó rodar lágrimas de alivio por sus mejillas, pero cayeron en torrente cuando se agachó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gladio para pasar por debajo de su puerta la carta que le había escrito ésa misma tarde, tal y como hacía cada noche.   
  
  
  
  
Debido al buen comportamiento de Noctis y la mejoría de salud de Ignis, el rey Regis dio permiso a Noctis para recibir la visita de Prompto.  Ignis comenzó oficialmente con su trabajo en palacio y retomó los estudios de nuevo   
  
El príncipe no pudo ni desayunar por la mañana por la impaciencia. Estaba exhausto y había pasado gran parte de la noche mensajeandose con Prompto. La otra parte, fantaseando en quedarse a solas con él.    
  
Al llegar el rubio escoltado por un guardia, Noctis ya esperaba impaciente en la recepción principal de palacio. Se puso en pié al ver a Prompto acercarse. Notó como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y podía oír su propio pulso en sus oídos.    
  
\- ¡Su alteza, el señor Argentum viene de visita! - exclamó el guardia, cuadrándose delante del moreno.   
  
Los ojos de Prompto brillaban de alegría. Por fin iba a poder pasar un rato con Noctis. Un rato de calidad, esperando escabullirse para darle un fugaz beso. Con éso, ya estaría más que contento. Noctis sonrió al despedir desinteresadamente al guardia y tomó a Prompto de la mano. Con paso rápido cruzaron la sala y, detrás de una columna en un rincón, Noctis tomó a Prompto del cuello de la camiseta, acercó sus labios a los del pecoso, que esperaba al príncipe con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, receptiva. El beso fue rápido, pero apasionado. Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de saborear la lengua del otro. Para no despertar sospecha, los muchachos salieron detrás de la columna y dieron un paseo por uno de los jardines interiores, en busca de Ignis.   
  
El consejero estaba sentado en un banco, frente a la cocina. El mismo donde desayunó con Gladio aquella mañana. Continuaba escribiendo en su libreta misteriosa con recelo y algo de tristeza.    
  
\- ¡Hey! Prompto ya está aquí - dijo Noctis, acercándose al banco, acompañado por su amigo.    
  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - saludó Prompto, animado - Noctis me ha dicho que has estado bastante jodido.    
  
\- Hola, Prompto. Noctis. - el de gafas cerró su libreta - Gracias por preguntar. Supongo que te habrán puesto al corriente. Lo peor ya ha pasado, me encuentro mucho mejor y estoy volviendo a mis quehaceres poco a poco -.   
  
El rubio sonrió al oír la respuesta de Ignis - Guay -.   
  
\- ¿Está bien si vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín de atrás? - titubeó Noctis - Vamos a echar un par de partidas al King’s Knight y no queremos que nos molesten mucho -.   
  
El chambelan los miró de arriba a abajo - Mientras me mantengas informado si vais a otro lado, me parece perfecto. Te vendrá bien desconectar un rato . ¡Disfrutad! -   
  
Al obtener el permiso de Ignis,  Noctis echó a correr - ¡Vamos novato, sígueme! - gritó entre risas mirando a Prompto. El rubio lo seguía de cerca, quejándose entre risas.    
  
Ignis miró a los dos muchachos alejarse. Parecía que estaban en su propia burbuja que nadie podía romper. Se alegró mucho por Noctis, muchísimo, pero al volver la vista a su cuaderno, volvió a sentir la soledad y la incertidumbre de las palabras que volcaba en el papel, esperando que un día, aunque tarde, llegasen a las manos de Gladio.    
  


La brisa mecía el cabello del consejero y secaba el rocío que el sol ponía sobre su piel. Hacía un día espléndido y, por primera vez en semanas, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor físico, aún así, era incapaz de poder disfrutar. Estaba incompleto, hueco, prácticamente catatónico en cuanto a todo lo que le rodeaba, salvo cuando escribía aquellas largas cartas sin estar seguro si serían leídas algún día.

 

La guardia real hacia solía mencionar frecuentemente a los cadetes enviados en el último pelotón. Varios habían fallado en las misiones que tenían que superar y eran enviados de vuelta a Insomnia, pero en vez de volver a la guardia, eran enviados directamente a algunas de las academias militares de Insomnia, donde les esperaba un destino bastante similar al de Galahd. Ignis ni quería pensar sobre ello. Sabía que en las academias de la guardia los entrenamientos no eran tan duros, pero los cadetes podían pasar meses o incluso llegar al año antes de graduarse.    
Las manos del consejero temblaban cada vez que ese pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza.    
  
Unos pasos se acercaron al banco donde Ignis estaba sentado, sumido en sus palabras y con los ojos ámbar de Gladio en su recuerdo.   
  
\- ¿Estás ocupado? - una voz familiar interrumpió el silencio.    
  
Cerrando su cuaderno de golpe, Ignis levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azul claro que le miraban fijamente - Buenos días señor Leonis - saludó - No, ésto… sólo es un pasatiempo - su voz quiso quebrar al quitarle importancia a lo que estaba haciendo, pero consiguió mantener su tono y compostura.   
  
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Cor al sentarse a su lado en el banco.   
  
\- Mucho mejor, señor. Los médicos de Tenebrae me atendieron excelentemente y al volver a Insomnia he notado mejoría más rápida -.   
  
\- Me alegro mucho, muchacho. Recibiste un buen golpe… - Cor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ignis - Espero que no te importase que pasara el parte de la cacería al Rey a Clarus y a los Nox-Fleuret -.   
  
\- Por supuesto que no, señor. Gracias por hacer el trabajo por mí- el consejero se mostraba agradecido. Con Cor declarando los hechos del accidente por él, le había ahorrado un montón de papeleo y dolores de cabeza burocráticos.    
  
\- Es lo menos que podía hacer - Cor se levantó, manteniendo la sonrisa - Por cierto, tu tío te andaba buscando hace un rato -.   
  


Un gesto de incredulidad apareció en el rostro del consejero - Vaya, no pensé que tenía algo programado para hoy. ¿Sabe si es urgente? - preguntó revisando su calendario en su móvil.

  
\- No lo creo, no ha pasado nada extraño en el palacio -.   
  
\- Iré a verle de inmediato - Ignis se levantó del banco e hizo una reverencia a Cor - Muchas gracias por avisarme, señor -.   
  
\- Los que nos tendríamos que bajar nuestras cabezas en cortesía, somos los de la guardia - Cor le dio un suave toque en el hombro al consejero antes de darse media vuelta y volver al interior de palacio.    
  


 

Cuaderno en mano, Ignis salió en busca de Noctis por los jardines para avisarle de que le requerían en palacio. Se paseó por todo el jardín trasero sin rastro del príncipe ni de su amigo rubio. Los jardineros tampoco les habían visto y la preocupación del chambelán comenzó a adueñarse de su raciocinio. Volvió a dar otra vuelta por el jardín. No estaban ni en los bancos, ni en las fuentes. Tampoco había rastro de los muchachos en los invernaderos de flores ni en las arboledas. Nada. Ni rastro de ellos.   
  
El calor y el cansancio achacaban el cuerpo del consejero y decidió buscar un lugar a la sombra para descansar. Estaba bastante cerca de una pequeña poza donde su tío cultivaba nenúfares. Dicha poza estaba rodeada de sauces llorones. Parecía la mejor opción para sentarse unos instantes fuera del alcance del sol a recobrarse un poco. A medida que se iba acercando con lento a la alberca natural, esquivando arbustos y plantas de hoja de gran tamaño, oyó unas voces que parecían venir de allí.    
  
Echó un vistazo rápido y vio a Noctis y a Prompto, sentados en el borde con los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas y las zapatillas tiradas detrás de ellos de mala manera, refrescándose las piernas en el agua. Ignis suspiró de alivio al haber encontrado al príncipe. Pero antes de llamar al moreno su voz se cortó al darse cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban cogidos de la mano, se sonreían el uno al otro y Noctis apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Prompto. El chambelán jamás había visto al príncipe en un actitud tan cariñosa y cercana con nadie, ni siquiera con su propio padre.    
  
Sin ánimo de espiar, Ignis pasó unos segundos escondido detrás de un arbusto. Confuso por lo que estaba viendo y sin saber cómo llamar la atención de los muchachos. No quería interrumpirlos ni que pensaran que les estaban espiando. Permaneció quieto meditando en la mejor opción de aproximarse a ellos, pero abandonó toda posibilidad al ver al rubio acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Noctis. Este cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro muy lentamente. Prompto tomó la barbilla de Noctis con el pulgar y el índice, acercando sus labios a los del príncipe mientras este, enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pecoso y se aferraba a él con fuerza.   
  
El chambelán comprendió la súplica de Noctis en su habitación instantáneamente y se identificó con él. El príncipe también había pasado unas semanas muy difíciles sólo y sin apenas ver a Prompto.

La amarga incertidumbre y oscura espera le parecían interminables y cada vez iban cavando un hoyo más profundo en su interior que iba llenando con miedos. “¿Cómo reaccionará Gladio al volver a verme?, ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?, ¿Del autobús?, ¿Del kimono y la flor azules?, ¿De aquella tarde que apenas nos movimos de mi cama?”   
  
Ignis arrancó una hoja de su libreta, escribió un mensaje corto y la dobló creando un simple avión de papel.

 

_ “No he visto nada que no quieras compartir conmigo.  _ _   
_ _ Mi tío ha reclamado mi atención, estaré en el palacio. _ _   
_ _ Por favor, mantén las temeridades al mínimo” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ignis. _ _   
_ __   
  


El consejero volvió al palacio y se reunió con sus tíos y parte de la guardia. Clarus, Cor y Drautos estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones cuando Ignis entró detrás de su tío. El rey Regis presidía la mesa con cuatro altos cargos del consejo real. El tío de Ignis tomó asiento justo al lado de Regis. El de gafas estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reuniones y no se dejaba intimidar por las formalidades o la confidencialidad de lo hablado allí.    
  
Otro hombre al que no había visto antes. Vestía uniforme militar y llevaba el escudo de Galahd en la espalda. Galones y vistosas condecoraciones colgaban de su chaqueta.   
  
\- Su majestad - Clarus rompió el silencio de la sala - El Coronel Lancyr ha traído los informes del batallón de Lucis.   
  
El hombre desconocido entregó un fino y pomposo expediente al tío de Ignis con una reverencia. Este lo revisó rápidamente antes de entregárselo a Regis. El rey revisó los documentos celosamente, haciendo un mohín de descontento. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio.    
  
\- És una lástima - dijo Regis, cerrando el dossier  - ¿Tienes algo que objetar, Drautos? -.   
\- Su majestad, los resultados del batallón han sido inesperados para todos - contestó el capitán de la guardia.    
  
Cor observaba atentamente intentando entrever lo que ocurría.    
  
\- Con esas cifras, está claro que no es problema de los cadetes, capitán - añadió uno de los viejos del consejo real. Gran parte de los asistentes de la sala asintieron con la cabeza.    
  
Drautos adoptó un gesto defensivo - Su majestad, he mantenido el mismo protocolo con los cadetes durante años -. 

 

\- Quizá ése es el problema - añadió Clarus - Desde el quincuagésimo pelotón que enviamos a Galahd, los cadetes van de mal en peor.    
  
A Ignis se le abrieron los ojos como platos. El gesto de su tío mostraba un gran descontento y Cor comenzaba a sospechar de las malas notícias   
  
\- ¿Estás cuestionando mi trabajo, Clarus? - el tono de voz de Drautos pasó a sonar como una amenaza.   
  
\- Pos supuesto que lo estoy cuestionando. ¿Acaso ves normal que de 8.500 cadetes sólo hayan cumplido con el entrenamiento completo 26?   
  
Drautos bajó el rostro, avergonzado - Revisaré el protocolo para el próximo batallón, su majestad-.   
  
El rey Regis levantó una mano - No hará falta. Volverás a tu antiguo rango. Desde ahora serás el Teniente Drautos-.   
  
Este, boquiabierto al haber sido rebajado de nuevo a teniente y no teniendo nada que objetar aunque quisiera, cerró sus manos en puño, hizo una reverencia general como despedida y se marchó en silencio.    
  
Ignis cerró la puerta tras él.   
  


  
  
Continuaron la reunión por varias horas. El chambelán buscaba el nombre de Gladio entre las palabras de los allí presentes sin fortuna, encontrando mayormente argot técnico y militar. También se habló sobre el plan de la ceremonia de condecoración del pequeño pelotón de cadetes de Lucis. El rey Regis decidió mantener una ceremonia íntima y discreta debido al bajo número de los que se habían graduado.     
  
Al terminar, Ignis ayudó a su tío a recoger la sala y repasar el plan de la ceremonia. Apilando los documentos mientras su tío estaba distraído colocando el su sitio la pesada silla del rey, abrió el expediente de los cadetes enviados a Galahd pasando las páginas con el pulgar rápidamente.    
  
En la tercera página del listín de cadetes, encontró algo que le golpeó el pecho, dejándole sin respiración. 

  
  
“ Gladiolus Amicitia: APTO”   
  
  
  
Escondió tras su máscara la primera sonrisa sincera en semanas, dándole ánimos de seguir adelante. De nuevo, tenía algo que anhelar.    



	13. Floración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo!
> 
> Espero que os guste. 
> 
> El final me ha parecido algo súbito, pero si os chirria dejadmelo en los comentarios. 
> 
> A las Choconiñas y a Yaoiloverboy

Petate al hombro y bajando de los rovers, los cadetes llegaron a la ciudadela a altas horas de la madrugada. Gran parte del grupo de muchachos fueron escoltados al cuartel para descansar. Gladio y Drengeus, al ser hijos de altos cargos, tuvieron permiso para volver a sus habitaciones del interior del palacio.    
  
El corazón de Gladio latía con fuerza, queriendo salir de su pecho al llegar al pasillo de su habitación. El mismo pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Ignis. Se preguntó si estaría durmiendo hoy allí. La tentación era muy fuerte, pero una de las condiciones de poder dormir en su recámara era que no podía mantener el contacto con nadie hasta pasada la ceremonia de condecoración. Tragó saliva y posó un suave beso en las yemas de sus dedos antes de acariciar el pomo de la puerta de Ignis.   
  
El moreno suspiró al rebuscar en su petate las llaves de la puerta de su habitación. Se resistía a aparecer entre todos sus enseres y lo interpretó como una señal del destino. “Quizá es mejor que me de media vuelta y pase la noche con Ignis”, pero no era tan iluso. Sabía que las palabras del coronel iban demasiado en serio y, después de todo lo pasado en la base de Galahd, no estaba dispuesto a jugársela y perder su confianza. Además de una posible sanción y otro exilio. Por suerte, las llaves aparecieron, dándole a entender al muchacho que, en esta ocasión era mejor seguir a su razón que a su corazón.   
  
Estaba oscuro. Las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas echadas, tal y como él la dejó por última vez, pero la puerta pareció atrancarse con algo, quedando entornada. Gladio intentó forzar la puerta pero no se movió un ápice. “Joder, Iris”. Gladio pudo pasar medio cuerpo por el hueco entre la puerta y la pared, estiró el brazo y encendió la luz. Estaba el suelo lleno de papeles doblados de la misma manera. Un trabajo demasiado pulcro y repetitivo para haber sido obra de su hermana pequeña. Se agachó y, desde fuera, esparció los papeles pasando una mano por el suelo para rebajar el montón de papel y poder abrir la puerta en su totalidad. Torpemente y tardando algo más de tiempo, lo consiguió.    
  
Tiró el macuto a la cama sin quitar la vista de los papeles del suelo. Se agachó y cogió uno al azar. Era una carta de Ignis. No se paró a leerla. Continuó desdoblando mensajes aleatorios para comprobar si todos eran de Ignis. Efectivamente. Cartas, poemas y hasta lo que parecían páginas de un diario personal invadía el suelo de la habitación donde empezó todo.   
  
Gladio suspiró al comprender que ninguna de las cartas que le había escrito había llegado a las manos del joven chambelán y que el único consuelo que este tenía eran esos simples trozos de papel que tanto contenían. Los recogió del suelo, uno a uno, desdoblándolos y haciendo una pila con ellos. Leyó cada uno de los mensajes de Ignis. Le llevó algo más de dos horas y media y alguna que otra lágrima descifrar todo lo que el consejero tenía que decirle.    
  
  
  
Unos golpes interrumpieron el sueño de Gladio, despertándose de un sobresalto y desubicado. Parte de él echó de menos los gritos del teniente entrando de sopetón en el barracón. Apenas había amanecido y los golpes en la puerta se volvían cada vez más insistentes. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a su padre.   
  
\- Vaya pelada te han dado ¿eh? - rió Clarus al ver el corto cabello del moreno. No pudo resistirse a pasarle la mano por la aterciopelada cabeza.   
  
\- Hola, papá - dijo Gladio con voz ronca y algo molesto.    
  
\- Tienes entrenamiento en cinco minutos -.   
  
\- ¿Con Noctis? - preguntó el moreno, extrañado.    
  
\- Con Leonis. Recuerda que tu trabajo aquí aún no ha hecho más que empezar-.   
  
Suspiró y contó hasta diez frotándose la cara con las manos, intentando quitarse el sueño de encima antes de responder a Clarus - Pensé que tenía el día libre-.   
  
Las palabras y la actitud pasota de Gladio hicieron que su padre soltase una sonora carcajada    
\- Nadie quiere condecorar a un gandul. Más vale que te des prisa. No hagas esperar al inmortal -.   
  
Tras un breve abrazo, Clarus se despidió de Gladio y desapareció por el pasillo.    
  
Cor se alegró al ver a Gladio aparecer un par de minutos antes de la hora pese al corto aviso que Clarus había dado al muchacho. Por muy contento que Cor estuviese, esto no implicó que el entrenamiento sería más suave, todo lo contrario. Tras más de una hora blandiendo su añorado mandoble, Gladio fue a asearse a las duchas del gimnasio antes de desayunar en los barracones de los cadetes.    
  
Tenía el día programado, como el resto de los muchachos aptos de la base de Galahd. Pasaría toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con el pelotón en los barracones hasta del comienzo del desfile de la condecoración. Por la noche debía asistir a la cena privada en palacio con las familias de los cadetes condecorados. Nada de aquello importaba a Gladio, sólo la breve posibilidad de cruzarse con Ignis en algún momento del día.    
  
  


 

Noctis estaba especialmente reticente a hacer nada por la mañana mostrándose algo frío y distante con Ignis. Se sentía vulnerable al saber que el chambelán conocía su secreto. Su punto débil. Algo dentro de él le decía que su padre se sentía de la misma forma con la mano del rey, aun así, no era una sensación de su agrado. 

El chambelán acompañó al príncipe en sus quehaceres durante todo el día dejándolo sólo en su habitación un par de horas antes de que tuviese que empezar a prepararse para asistir al desfile y a la cena de condecoración.    
  
\- Volveré antes de las seis para anudarte la corbata. Después asistiremos al desfile - advirtió Ignis a Noctis, distante.    
  
Suspiró. El consejero no comprendía a que era debido ésa actitud. Tenía un día lleno de emociones encontradas. Gladio estaba en la ciudadela, no sabía dónde exactamente y Noctis… Las cosas no fluían como deberían - Noctis… ¿Qué és lo que te pasa? Comprendo que necesites intimidad pero… -.   
  
\- Lo sabes - interrumpió el príncipe, sentado en el borde de su cama, apoyando la barbilla en su rodilla.    
  
\- No, no sé lo que te pasa, Noctis -.   
  
\- No…”que lo sabes”- el énfasis puesto en esas palabras fue todo lo que Ignis necesitaba para comprenderlo todo.    
  
\- ¿Prompto? - preguntó el chambelán, con voz suave.   
  
El de ojos grises asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle.    
  
\- ¿Le amas? - osó arriasgarse Ignis.    
  
\- No puedo - contestó Noctis en un suspiro, levantando la vista a la gran y ostentosa  pintura que había en la pared de su habitación. Ella se mostraba el oráculo, acompañada por Shiva entre los sidéreos. El chambelán se acercó despacio a la cama.   
  
\- Mi destino está sellado desde hace tiempo sin que nadie se dignase a preguntarme - la voz de Noctis se quebraba por segundos. Ignis se arrodilló a los pies de la cama de Noctis, tomándole de la mano libre. Los ojos grises brillaban cristalinos, algo más llorosos que de costumbre, cuando el príncipe volvió el rostro a su chambelán.    
  
\- Lamentablemente no está en mi mano poder cambiar el destino, su alteza - cerró los ojos. hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire - Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que pases el mayor tiempo con él posible.    
  
Noctis, con un gesto de incredulidad, devolvió una mirada aliviada a su consejero - Gracias… Necesito estar un rato a solas - la voz de Noctis volvió a resquebrajarse.   
  
\- Comprendo… Por favor, estate... -.   
  
-...Listo antes de las seis. No te preocupes - el príncipe continuó la frase que el consejero iba a decir sin levantar la vista del suelo.   
  
Encontró paz cuando la puerta se cerró y pudo verter toda su tristeza a solas.   
  
  
  
Recatado y breve, el desfile de la guardia real fue más una cortesía para las familias de los cadetes que habían vuelto de Galahd. El rey Regis saludó a las familias personalmente después que a cada uno de los cadetes fuese concedido con la Estela de Lucis, colocada por Clarus, un bandón negro colocado por Noctis y un apretón de manos del mismísimo Rey. Los cadetes vestían con el uniforme completo de Glaive Real, incluyendo la capucha y el velo que les cubría la cara, dejando solamente visibles los ojos.    
  
Ignis, detrás de Noctis, le iba facilitando los bandones. Repasaba cada uno de los ojos de los cadetes y, cuando parecía perder la esperanza se dio cuenta de un detalle. Clarus dio unos breves toques al hombro de un alto Glaive y sonreía más orgulloso y sincero. El Glaive bajó la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento y avanzó frente a Noctis, que le esperaba con el bandón en las manos. El misterioso Glaive bajó el tronco a modo de referencia mientras el príncipe alcanzaba a ponerle la tela negra. 

Tras incorporarse, antes de avanzar frente al rey, unos ojos ámbar se posaron sobre los del chambelán sacudiéndole con fuerza. Le faltaba el aire ante tan penetrante mirada.    
  
“¿Gladio?”   
  
“¿Era él?”   
  
El tiempo se detuvo para Ignis, pero no para el príncipe, que lo miraba extrañado, esperando por otro trozo de tela negra mientras otro cadete esperaba frente a ellos.    
  
  
  
El Rey abandonó el trono para mezclarse con los demás invitados en la cena de gala. Las familias paseaban entre las mesas tomando entremeses y canapés. Parte del gran salón estaba reservada para una pequeña orquesta que tocaba piezas clásicas y alegres. A los pies de la orquesta había otro espacio separado por arcos de flores, donde unas pocas parejas se acercaban a bailar bajo la tenue luz de la sala, tan solo iluminada con pequeñas luces blancas que se asomaban tímidas  entre las flores de los frondosos arcos. 

Los cadetes acompañaban a sus famílias. Gladio estaba siendo monopolizado por su padre y otro guardia real. El hijo mayor de este también había vuelto de Galahd en el mismo rover que el moreno. La hermana del chico, vestida con un corto vestido blanco, coqueteaba entre risas con Gladio, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación de la muchacha y se erguía cuando ella le tomó del brazo y tiraba haciendo ademán de querer ir a bailar entre la penumbra de los arcos de flores con él. 

Ignis seguía a Noctis de cerca sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Gladio y a la muchacha, que insistía sin cesar. Mientras el príncipe estaba entretenido con los entremeses.   
  
\- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Noctis, con la boca llena, mirando en la misma dirección que Ignis.    
  
\- Es la hija del Capitán Heartilly - contestó Ignis, indiferente.   
  
\- Te gusta? -.   
  
\- No - contestó el consejero, ocultando una carcajada tras un carraspeo.    
  
\- Parece que quiere bailar con Gladio - rió Noctis - No me lo imagino. Bueno sí, pisándole los pies - siguió carcajeándose Noctis - ¡Adiós, tobillos! 

El rostro de Ignis se volvió amargo al ver que el moreno cedía ante la insistencia de la muchacha.    
  


Noctis siguió comiendo hasta que se dio cuenta que Ignis estaba más inquieto de lo normal, así que le pidió que le acompañase fuera del salón. 

  
\- ¿Tío qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de antes? No estoy enfadado ni nada de eso - dijo Noctis, entrecerrando el portón tras ellos.    
  
El chambelán permanecía en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta que le haciéndole imposible hablar.    
  
El príncipe agarró fuertemente a Ignis de los brazos con gesto preocupado - No puede ser peor que lo mío - susurró - Suéltalo, ya-.   
  
Las lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas del consejero. El nudo en su garganta se desató rápido como un latigazo, acabando con la compostura del muchacho y rompiendo la máscara que él mismo había creado y llevado durante tanto tiempo.    
  
\- Le amo - sollozó brevemente al quitarse las gafas para secarse las lágrimas.    
  
Noctis jamás había visto al consejero mostrar unos sentimientos tan puros y profundos frente a nadie. Ni siquiera a nadie de su propia família.    
  
\- No comprendo… Si me habías dicho que no te…-    
  
\- Ella no - interrumpió el consejero con voz áspera - ...Él-.   
  
El príncipe seguía boquiabierto literalmente frente a su chambelán, que parecía agrietarse y romperse por segundos como una vieja ánfora fuera del mar.    
  
\- ¡Díselo! - Exclamó en voz baja Noctis sacudió a Ignis, acercando su rostro al del gafas - ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo, tú sí! - el príncipe miró alrededor para asegurarse que seguían estando solos - Yo no puedo decírselo a Prompto… ¿Acaso tienes miedo que te rechace? -.   
  
\- No… creo que… éso sea un problema …- sollozó Ignis.    
  
Noctis se mostraba confuso y frustrado aferrado con firmeza a la manga de la casaca del chambelán - Me vas a tener que dar más detalles porque no comprendo cuál es el problema… -   
  
Ignis volvió a colocarse las gafas y suspiró profundamente. Contó brevemente al de los ojos grises sobre la noche que volvieron en autobús en secreto, cuando leyeron bajo el almendro de los jardines de palacio y cuál era el verdadero motivo del duelo entre Ravus y Gladio el día que vinieron de visita los Nox - Fleuret. Aun asimilando los hechos, Noctis concedió permiso a Ignis para que pasase el resto de la noche libre.    
  
_ “No sabes lo afortunado que eres de poder ser libre de amar a quien quieres”. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Todos los invitados presenciaban el discurso del rey con los ojos puestos sobre el monarca y prestando el máximo de atención. Regis manifestaba satisfacción y agradecimiento en las palabras que todos coronaron con un gran aplauso antes de seguir con la velada.    
  
Ignis abandonó el salón principal escondiéndose entre la muchedumbre y la penumbra que otorgaban los arcos de flores de la zona de baile. Justo detrás, estaba la puerta por la que abandonó la sala.   
  


  
El pasillo estaba oscuro, pues no se esperaba que nadie anduviera por ésa zona de palacio a ésas horas. Necesitaba unos segundos para trazar un plan para acercarse a Gladio lo más discretamente posible. Era un trabajo difícil, pues todos parecían querer felicitar al moreno y entablar conversación con él ya que era famoso por su labia.   
  
Se apoyó al lado de un ventanal, donde la luna arrojaba luz dorada y escasa para continuar meditando mientras escuchaba la música de la orquesta de fondo.   
  
  
_“ Te he echado tanto de menos que sentía morir”_ _  
__  
_ Un cálido aliento cruzó su oído susurrando.  
  
_“Ni siquiera puedo comprender como he podido respirar al estar lejos de ti”_  
_  
_ Unos fuertes brazos rodearon a Ignis por los hombros, atrapándolo de espaldas a un ancho torso.   
  
“ _He leído cada una de las cartas que me escribiste. Siento mucho que no te llegasen las mías”_ _  
__  
_ Unos carnosos labios se posaron por el costado del cuello del consejero  
  
_“Te escribía cada día porque no dejaba de pensar en ti.Siento mucho que no te llegase ninguna. Hice todo lo posible para que supieses de mi.”_ _  
__  
_ Posando cortos y tiernos besos en dirección ascendente a la vez que el chambelán giraba el rostro y la cintura lentamente mientras se sentía revivir al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.   
  


_ “Necesitaba saber de tí. Saber que estabas bien. Temía que te hubieras ido con ése bastardo canoso”. _ _  
_   
Ignis cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca del muchacho.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué bailabas con una morena en el salón real? - preguntó Ignis, burlón, siguiéndole el juego a la voz, incapaz de abrir los ojos en caso que estuviese en un sueño del que jamás quisiera despertar.    
_  
_ \- Sólo estaba practicando - contestó la voz mientras tomaba a Ignis por la cintura y lo cogía de una mano - ¿Ves? -.   
  
El chambelán se dejó llevar por la misteriosa figura y por el delicado vals que sonaba en el salón contiguo. Los muchachos bailaron la alegre melodía hasta que terminó la pieza. Los movimientos de la misteriosa figura se asemejaban en garbo y técnica a los del consejero.   
  
\- ¿Es que no quieres verme? - preguntó la voz aferrándose al cuerpo de Ignis, levantándole el rostro con el costado del dedo índice al acabar de bailar.    
  
\- No quiero que te desvanezcas al despertar - contestó el de gafas, amedrentado.   
  
Una mano se posó en su rostro y acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar - Despierta - susurró la voz.    
  
  
Sellaron el silencio con los labios. El peso de la realidad cayó ligera y gentil sobre los hombros de Ignis. El calor, la suavidad y el sabor de los labios de Gladio rompió la catarsis del chambelán, devolviéndole, entre la penumbra en la que estaba sumido por la soledad, al mundo de los vivos usando de guía la luz ámbar que titilaba en la mirada de Gladio al abrir sus ojos tras ese beso resucitador.   
  
  


  
Gladio bloqueó la puerta y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa mientras se desabrochaba la casaca de Glaive. La capa larga y los galones del chambelán ya estaban en el suelo, junto con sus botas. El moreno se acercó al de gafas tirando la tosca chaqueta al suelo y desabrochándose el chaleco. Ayudó al rubio ceniza a desabrochar el suyo despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo que le acercaban más a su piel.   
  
De un tirón suave, el consejero liberó a Gladio de su camisa, haciendo saltar un par de botones.   
  
“¿Con que ésas tenemos eh, Iggy?”  
  
El moreno tiró Ignis a la cama dejándolo sentado en el borde, se arrodilló en el suelo entre sus piernas. Reventó todos los botones de su camisa y parte de la costura de un costado de la camisa del consejero. Apartó la prenda pasando las manos lujuriosamente por su pecho mientras el de gafas echaba la cabeza y el cuello hacia atrás, mostrando la prominente y apetecible nuez.   
  
Aprovechando que estaba de rodillas, el moreno desabrochó el cinturón del rubio ceniza. El pantalón tuvo la misma dicha.   
  
Mirando aquellos ojos jade al morderse el labio inferior, Gladio cogió la cinturilla del pantalón bajándolo despacio. Ignis balanceó la pelvis al notar la prenda deslizarse por sus nalgas. El sutil movimiento y la airada erección de Ignis hicieron enloquecer a Gladio que, al deshacerse de la ropa del de gafas, propinó un ansiado lametón desde los testículos ascendiendo lánguidamente, saboreando placenteramente el presemen que apremiaba por su glande.  
  
El consejero se acomodó propiamente en la cama yaciendo sobre su espalda. El moreno gateaba subiéndose a la cama. Se relamía los fluidos del otro de la comisura de los labios al desabrocharse y bajarse el pantalón hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se echó sobre el pálido cuerpo serpenteando las caderas para desquitarse del aprisionamiento de la prenda contra su miembro y sus piernas.  
  
_“Te necesito”_ _  
__  
_ Oyó Gladio, escondiendo su rostro en la escotadura que formaba el cuello de Ignis, devorándolo fervorosamente.   
  
_“No puedo vivir sin tí”_  
  
Las palabras del consejero vibraban bajo la carnosa boca del moreno al morderle la nuez.  
  
_“ Te amo”_ _  
__  
_ Gladio levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el del otro. El rubor relucía en sus mejillas contrastando con el verde de sus ojos.   
  
\- Te amo - contestó Gladio entre suspiros antes de morder suavemente los labios del consejero - Jamás volveré a dejarte sólo -.  
  
Ignis sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se abrazó a Gladio, que seguía mordisqueandole el lóbulo y el cuello. El de gafas rodeaba la cintura del otro con sus piernas y este, respondió al gesto ludiendo su miembro contra el del consejero, meciéndose lentamente, apretando firmemente su cuerpo sin querer perderse el más mínimo contacto.   
  
  
Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche antes de buscar los rellenos labios de su amante. Recibieron la lengua del otro gustosamente, valsando en la boca del otro, tal y como ellos mismos habían hecho en el pasillo con el cobijo de la oscuridad. El sabor, el calor  y el olor del otro era lo único que podían sentir en aquel momento siendo, aun así, mucho más de lo que podían resistir. El chambelán paseaba sus manos por el corto y aterciopelado cabello del guerrero a la vez que este sembraba un hijo de besos por su cuello, pecho, abdomen y pubis.   
  
\- Puedo parar cuando quieras - susurró el moreno mientras se perdía por el castaño pubis.   
  
”Nunca”  
  
Gladio sujetaba el falo del otro, mirándolo hipnotizado segundos antes de sumergirlo en su boca lentamente. El sabor salado y amargo llenó su paladar y garganta al subir y bajar la cabeza, lamiendo su largo. En ocasiones pasaba la lengua lentamente de la base al glande aprovechando para echar un vistazo al rostro de Ignis, que cerraba los ojos ante tal deleite y respiraba lenta y profundamente con la boca abierta. Cerraba los puños apretando la sabana, ensortijándola bajo sus dedos.   
  
Al sentir de nuevo los labios y la lengua de Gladio rodear su miembro de nuevo por completo, Ignis bajó la mirada, prestando atención a las hundidas mejillas del moreno. La visión dio tal sacudida al cuerpo del consejero que pensó que iba a terminar dentro de la boca del otro y se apartó.  
  
\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó alarmado el moreno.   
  
\- No, pero parecía que iba a…-  
  
\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - interrumpió Gladio al chambelán, gateando de nuevo de forma seductora acercándose a sus labios  - No voy a parar hasta que te oiga gritar mi nombre - Su propio sabor inundó la boca de Ignis.  
  
  
_“Quiero estar dentro de tí”_  
  
_“Necesito sentir tu cuerpo”_  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
  
_“Quiero tenerte dentro”_  
  
  
  
  
  
De rodillas y de espaldas a Gladio, el chambelán descansaba sus antebrazos bajo la almohada y apoyaba en ella su rostro de costado, intentando mirar al otro, que estaba detrás de él, de rodillas. Una mano del moreno descansaba en el sacro mientras dos dedos de la otra, se deslizaban, rebosantes de gel, dentro y fuera del cuerpo del rubio ceniza. Los movimientos eran lentos, largos y rítmicos.   
  
_“¿Estás bien? ¿Te gusta?”_ _  
__  
__  
__“… Te deseo tanto”_ _  
__  
__  
_ Con mucho mimo, Gladio acariciaba la hinchada entrada del chambelán con su glande haciendo presión, relajando el anillo musculoso poco a poco, invitándole a entrar más y más con cada caricia.   
  
Ignis hundió el rostro en la almohada al notar el ancho pene de Gladio entrar lentamente dentro de él, invadiendo y haciéndole suyo para siempre. El moreno no retrocedía. Penetraba al chambelán lentamente, dejándole tiempo para adaptarse a su anchura.   
  
_“ ¿Estás bien?”_ _  
__  
_ Ignis se encogía de hombros por la tirantez y la presión - No estoy cómodo…-  
  
_“Me siento inseguro… Necesito mirarte a los ojos”_ _  
_

 

  
Gladio yacía sobre su espalda. Paseaba sus callosas manos por los largos muslos del chambelán mientras este, sentado sobre la pelvis del moreno, tomaba despacio el miembro de este, ondulando sus caderas lentamente. El moreno sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados, hechizado por el estilo y el movimiento mesmerizante.   
  
La suave danza que Ignis realizaba para su amante avanzaba progresivamente, creando movimientos más largos y confiados.   
  
Se pasó una mano por el cabello, aliviando la humedad de su frente.    
  
Gladio entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ignis. Su mano libre acariciaba el largo miembro del consejero, copiando como podía los movimientos que éste hacía con sus caderas. 

Los movimientos se tornaron más rápidos y violentos. Las nalgas del chambelán chocaban contra los fuertes muslos del moreno, creando un palmoteo húmedo que acompañaba los jadeos de los muchachos. La respiración y los gemidos subían de volumen e intensidad.   
  
_ “...Gladio”   
  
“...Gladio”   
_   
Gimió Ignis repetidas veces entre suspiros entrecortados, compulsando en la mano del moreno.    
  
El almíbar del chambelán se esparcía por el bajovientre del moreno. Este tomó a Ignis firmemente de las caderas y, embistiendo su pelvis al mismo ritmo que los movimientos que el consejero realizaba, apretó los dientes al notar el aleteo de colas de pez que se creaba en su intimidad y se repartía como un banco de carpas nadando veloces por todo su cuerpo, ahogándolo como un torrente del que no podía escapar, robándole la voz al suspirar.    
  
_ “...Ignis”   
  
_

Gladio eyaculó copiosamente dentro del cuerpo del rubio ceniza, que jadeaba sentado sobre él y sonreía al notar el miembro de este compulsar, llenándolo de él.    
  
  
_ “...Te quiero” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “...Te quiero tanto que podría morir...” _

  
_  
_   
Gladio despertó entre los brazos de Ignis. Aún estaba bastante oscuro. Echó un vistazo al consejero, que dormía plácidamente postrado hermoso cual escultura griega, bella, delicada y efímera. Pasó una mano con cariño por su cabello, enmarañado y alocado mientras bebía un largo trago de agua, sentado en la cama.    
  
Antes de volver a los brazos de su amado de nuevo, Gladio bajó la vista para descubrir una marca rosácea con forma de pétalo en las sábanas, que permanecía eterna en la sábana y en su alma.    _  
_


End file.
